More Than Enough
by xMindlessInsanityx
Summary: A collection of D. Gray Man Drabbles based on the Noah Clan. Jasdebi x OC, Tyki x OC, etc, etc. Some Lavi x OC as well.
1. Sick

First drabble of my Noah Clan Drabble Series.

Jaiden is my OC for D. Gray Man and her full name is Jaiden Fujiyoshi.

Debitto often calls Jaiden by her last name.

Enjoy. :D

* * *

"Debitto, Jasdero? Can you two take this up to Jaiden's room?"

Debitto growled, "We're Jasdebi! And why us? Why can't you or Road do it?" Jasdero nodded rapidly in agreement, "Yeah! Why can't one of you do it?" Tyki sighed, dropping the bottle of purple liquid on the table in front of him, he himself dropping onto his chair. "Road is doing something for the Earl and I'm tired from taking care of Jaiden all night..."

"Taking care of her? What's wrong with, Fujiyoshi?" Debitto questioned. "Not that I care or anything." He added quickly. "Jaiden is sick." He said plainly, Jasdero cocked his head to the side. "Jaiden...is...sick...?"

"And we need to give her this medicine every four hours, or she won't get better." Tyki held his head, apparently he had gained a headache. Jasdero raised his hand as if he was in a class answering a question for a teacher. "Jasdebi can do it! Jasdebi can take of Jaiden!"

"What?!" Debitto shouted, he then began to protest against the idea. "No way! No! No! No! We are **not** going to take care of that little brat!" Jasdero tugged on his brother's jacket, "Come on Debitto!" He whined, "Just this once! Jasdero wants to help Jaiden!" Debitto glanced at his brother and sighed in defeat. "Fine, we'll do it."

Tyki smiled warily, "Thanks Jasdero. You two can take care of her for a today, or at least until I'm rested. Then I'll handle it from there." Debitto crossed his arms, "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. So what do we do for the next twelve hours?" Tyki tossed him the bottle of medicine, he looked at it quizzically. "Give her two teaspoons of that every four hours, starting now."

"So get to it, boys."

††††

The door was kicked opened to Jaiden's room, there stood the twins staring blankly at the walls, then at Jaiden's sleeping form. "She's asleep. Great. How are we supposed to give her the medicine now?" Jasdero walked over to the bed, "We could wake her up?"

"We're going to have to." Debitto stated, standing next to his brother, pointing his gun at her head. "Debitto! We can't wake her up that way!" He lowered the golden gun, muttering swears. "Then how do you suggest we wake her up?" The blond thought for a moment, before a light bulb went off in his head. "We can shake her awake?" Wow, that took him awhile to figure out.

"Whatever. Can we just get this over with?" Jasdero began to prod and poke Jaiden, before shaking her lightly. Her eyes fluttered open, her eyes were red, and Jasdero noticed even through her ashen skin that she was rather pale. "Jas...?" She mumbled in confusion, before letting out a coughing fit. "What are you doing here? Where's Tyki?"

"Haha! We are here to give you medicine since Tyki is tired!" Jaiden raised an eyebrow, "We?" Jasdero moved sideways a bit revealing his dark haired twin, "Me and Debitto!" She frowned, turning over facing the wall. "Why did you have to bring him?"

"I'm being nice enough to bring you your damn medicine, you could at least be a _little _thankful!" Her muttering was heard from the other side, "Thankful? Hell no." Her voice was hoarse, it caused her pain to speak. "Ugh. Jas, I'm leaving." Debitto announced loudly. Jasdero clung to his brother's leg, "No! You gotta help me!" Debitto let out an irritated sigh, "Okay..."

He pulled the bottle from his jacket pocket, also taking out a spoon. "How much did he say we should give her?" Jasdero scratched his head in thought, "I think he said two teaspoons..." Debbito sat on her bed, filling the spoon with purple liquid and holding it to her mouth. "Here." She refused it, "Eww, that purple stuff tastes disgusting!"

"Drink it you little brat!" He growled, shoving it into her face. She swatted his hand away, causing the spoon the drop and stain the floor with purple. "Look what you did!" He was ready to hit her. "Debitto..." Jasdero whined, Debitto gave the medicine to the blond. "You do it."

Jasdero fumbled with the bottle slightly, then opening it and pouring the medicine onto the spoon, trying not to drop it. "Here ya go" Jaiden opened her mouth cautiously, allowing it to dribble down into her throat. Same thing with the second one. She let out a sudden cough and stuck her tongue out. "Gross!"

Debitto blinked, "Hey! Why did you let Jasdero give it to you but not me?!" Jaiden's tongue was still extended from her mouth as she spoke, "I don't like you." It was as simple as that. Debitto snarled, crossing his arms, if he tried to hurt her, Jasdero would get mad, so that was out of the question.

He would have to bare with it.

††††

"I like her better when she's asleep..." Debitto mumbled. The medicine had literally knocked Jaiden out, the twins however stayed present in her room, watching as she snored soundly. "Ne, she's cute when she's asleep." Jasdero stated, twirling a strand of Jaiden's hair. "Cute?" Debitto questioned, he glanced at her again. "She is...kinda cute..."

"We should watch over her for the next few days..." Jasdero suggested, Debitto shrugged. "If she's like this most of the time, I guess I'm okay with that." There was a knock at the door, Debitto grunted as he stood to answer it. Upon opening the door, there stood Tyki Mikk. "I'm feeling better, you guys can go now. I'll take things from here."

Debitto didn't allow him in. Tyki looked at him confused. "You don't have to do that." He stated. "We're going to take care of her for the next couple days." With that said, he slammed the door shut, hitting poor Tyki on the nose. Tyki held his nose, cursing under his breath. He wondered why Debitto had suddenly changed his mind like that. Tyki sighed.

He would never be able to understand teenagers.

* * *

How was it? Please Review. :D


	2. Candy

She stared longingly, eyes fixed on the colorful assortment of candy in his hand. A slight pouting expression appearing on her face. She watched as he opened his mouth to pop another one, this time purple, into his mouth, his tongue curling around it tauntingly. He sighed in content, savoring the flavor.

"Debitto..."

He looked at her, a smirk forming on his lips. "What, Jaiden?" She glanced back at the bowl that contained the sweet treasure, "Can I have some?" Her question came out more like a whine and Debitto couldn't help but smirk wider, for once he was in control. "Nope."

Jaiden leaned forward, her hand brushing his leg. Debitto twisted sideways, holding the bowl out of her reach. Her face contorted into a frown, "Come on! Just a piece, you selfish bastard!" He stuck his tongue out, "No way! You never share with me!" He swallowed another one, "Besides, The Millennium Earl said you couldn't have candy this week after that stunt you pulled with the exorcists!"

"Dammit!" She yelled, falling back into the couch. He laughed triumphantly, waving the bowl above her head in a tempting motion. He was toying with her now. She suppressed a growl in her throat, wanting to do nothing but hurt him and get that candy. Then, all was silent for a few minutes.

Jaiden's eyes rested on the contents of the bowl, seeing that there was only one candy left. She glanced back at him, he stared right back, placing the candy neatly on his tongue. "What?" He asked, he then realized 'what' when in one swift movement, Jaiden had climbed upon him, straddling his waist. She grinned devilishly, it was now or never.

Sly grins graced both their features. "I want that." She mutters dangerously, so that it comes out as a whisper. "Who says you're going to get it?" He grins, retracting his tongue, the colorful candy with it.

He may have thought he was smart now, but nothing prepared him for what had happened next as he felt warm lips crashing against his owns. Debitto's eyes widened in shock, frozen, as he let her slide her tongue in. She smirked into the kiss, finding _her_ piece of candy. She parted slowly, taking the little sugary sweet right from his mouth.

"Mmm...it's blueberry flavored..." She mumbled, walking off. Leaving a stunned Debitto behind. There was a brief silence before Jasdero soon entered the room. "Debitto? What's wrong with you?"

"She...stole...my candy..." He muttered blindly to his brother, in a daze. "Eh, Who?" Jasdero looked at the doorway that Jaiden left through. "Jaiden?" Debitto nodded numbly, slowly snapping back to reality. When he was fully to his senses, that's when he realized what had been done. "She stole my candy..." He said dumbly, Jasdero gave him a confused stare.

Debitto blinked.

Then snarled.

"She stole _my_ fucking candy!!"


	3. Becoming a Noah

Jaiden stared at her hands with wide eyes. Another blood thirsty kill, and it was all because she couldn't contain herself. All because of her dreaded cravings.

Her hands fell to her sides, smearing the blood across her pants. The red blending in with the black perfectly. This time her victim had been her brother, his blood was covering the walls in a series of messy hand prints.

The thing she loved the most was the thrill and fun she got out of the way blood would splatter across the ground in a sickeningly sweet pattern, she liked to think of them as paintings. Each one was different. Today it had been a splatter that stretched around four feet around the body of the target. Other times, it had been a slow oozing redness leaking from the wound of a person's side.

She shook her head of that thought. Another spill of red meant another life gone, she didn't want that. But yet...it was impossible to stop the ritual. Who would stop her anyway? She had killed her parents, her friends, and now her brother. No one longer cared for her. They feared her sadistic ways.

Jaiden let out a muffled cry. "Kill me..." Her sobs grew louder. "I want to die..."

"Hmm? What's this?" A voice mumbled. "What's a Little One like you doing out here all by yourself?" Jaiden rubbed her eyes, looking for the source of the voice. Her eyes rested upon a large man, actually he didn't even look like a man. He reminded her of a smiling penguin.

"Why is it that your crying, Little One?"

She sniffled, stray tears rolling down her eyes. "No one wants me...All I do is kill everyone..."

"I want to die."

"Is that so?" The man waddled forward, his grin never faltering as he eyed the stigmas on Jaiden's forhead. "Tell me Little One, would you like to be loved, cared for, maybe wanted?" The small girl nodded feebly, hiccuping a few times.

He held out his hand towards her, "Then why don't you come with me? I can take care of you" Jaiden was doubtful. "These people here, they don't understand you, they don't like your way of fun. But if you come with me, you can have all the fun you want! You can make all your pretty paintings too!"

Jaiden stared at his hand before cautiously taking it. The man grinned wider. "Good choice, now Little One, would you mind telling me your name?"

"My name's...Jaiden."

"Jaiden! What a wonderful name! Well Jaiden, you can call me..."

"Millennium Earl."

††††

"Come, my dear, we're almost there" The Earl cooed, dragging Jaiden behind him. "Millennium Earl-san, where are we going?"

"You'll see soon enough "

He took her through a hallway and into a large door. Inside of the door, was a room lined with dolls and candy as far as the eye could see. Sitting in the middle of the room was a girl about Jaiden's age with purple spiky hair, she was playing with a couple of the dolls that were laying around.

The girl turned around, slightly surprised at the new face. She looked at the Millennium Earl questionably. "Sennenko, who's this?" He smiled broadly, pushing Jaiden forward. "Road, my dear, this is Jaiden. She's part of the family now"

The girl known as Road raised a brow, "Jaiden? Jai-den. Jaaaiii-den. _Jaiden_." She says, trying to feel the name. Jaiden looks at her with annoyance. "What's wrong with my name?"

"Your name sucks. It sounds like a boy's name!"

Jaiden snarls, "Your name isn't that great either! What kind of name is Road anyways? It's stupid!" Road glares at her. "Better then your name, freak!"

"You want to start something, bitch?!" Road takes the challenge. "Maybe I do!" Sparks begin to fly between the two girls. The Millennium Earl places his wacky umbrella between them both, stopping an incoming fight.

"Now, Now, girls. You're family now, no need for unnecessary violence."

"Tch, Family? With her? No way!" Jaiden sneered. Road glared again at her. "I wouldn't want to be part of your family anyways!" Road retorted.

"Girls, be nice"

Both pointed at each other while shouting in unison, "There's no way in hell you can get me to be nice to _her_!"


	4. Crush

The many pictures hung in the upstairs hall fell first, caught in the tornado of chaos as four teenagers slammed against the wall. There was a mix of screams, yelps, and something made out of glass breaking as the smallest of the group fell out into the floor. She fell with a shout, before jumping to her feet and jumping back into the hell raising fight.

Something small and rectangular fell out of the tangle, followed by Debitto. Jasdero, Road, and Jaiden were still brawling as Debitto let out a triumphant shout before the other three were on him again, causing them to fall quite painfully down the stairs, hitting another wall. Groans were heard soon after.

Suddenly, the door at the end of hallway slammed open to reveal a very annoyed Tyki Mikk. "What in Gawd's name are you four doing?!" All four teenagers froze, and the soft sound of thump broke the silence as the little book hit the carpet. Tyki cocked a brow, "What is that?"

Road slide out of the mess of bodies, quickly picking up the notebook in her hands. "It's a notebook." She said bluntly, Jaiden growled from under the two twins. "It's _my_ notebook." It was Debitto's turn to speak, "She won't let us look in it." Jasdero poked Jaiden, "Yeah! She's so protective of the little black book!"

"Really? Road, bring it to me." She looked at the book in her hands, Tyki stuck out his hand, she sighed and reluctantly gave him the notebook. Jaiden scrambled to her feet, throwing Jasdebi to the floor. She tried making a grab for her possession but failed hopelessly, due to Tyki's height. "Tyki if you loved me, you wouldn't open it!" Tyki chuckled as the smaller girl clung to his waist, giving him the ever famous puppy-dog eyes.

As the man was distracted, Jasdebi jumped for the notebook. Laughing hysterically at the look on Jaiden's and Tyki's faces. Next thing the twins know, Rhode takes the book right out of their hands, leaving them just as speechless as the other two Noahs. Road casually flipped opened a couple pages into the notebook, her eyes narrowed. "Lavi?"

"Isn't that the future Bookman?"

"You mean that eye patch boy?" Tyki asked, Jaiden mumbled a string of curse words as he strode over to Road, looking at the book for himself. Jasdebi looked at them bewildered, "Who the hell are you talking about?!"

Tyki smirked, showing the confines of the little notebook to the twins.

"It looks like our Little Jaiden has a crush on one of the Exorcists." Jaiden's face flushed red, "I do not!" Debitto snarled, "What's so great about this guy?! He looks like a wanna-be pirate!" Jasdero giggled, "Wanna-be Pirate! Wanna-be Pirate!"

"At least he's not on crack, like you two." She growled angrily, snatching the book from Tyki's grasp and hiding it in her jacket pocket. "Hey!" Jasdebi shouted, just as angry, about to shoot a blue bomb at her. "We're not on crack!"

Tyki knocked the guns out of their hands, "Quit it." He turned to Jaiden, with a sigh. "It's rather cute to see that you have feelings for someone, but you know better than any of us that Noahs aren't supposed to love." Jaiden grunted, pointing an accusing finger at her roommate, Road. "But what about Road! She likes that Allen Walker kid!"

Road looked a little taken back by this, "You weren't supposed to tell anyone!" Jaiden shrugged, a smirk appearing on her face. "Oh I'm _so_ sorry, did I say that out loud?" Road's eyes narrowed. "They were going to find out sooner or later" She waved her hand in a mocking gesture, "It's not like is wasn't obvious in the first place."

"You're still mad at me for breaking your DS, aren't you?" Road grumbled, Jaiden glanced at her, the same smirk plastered on her face. "This is only part of your payback..."

Tyki looked at the two girls quizzically, "They just completely changed the subject..." Both Jasdero and Debitto stood by Tyki, just as confused as him. Debitto scoffed, "I'll never understand girls."

"Especially, Noah girls."


	5. Two Hearts, One Love

"Jaiden"

"Jaiden"

"_Jaiden_"

That's all I hear every day. My twin is calling out to her and when she turns around and gives him a bright smile it makes my heart melt. But, of course, the smile is not aimed at me. I sit across the room, watching, waiting. Waiting for what I don't know, maybe I'm waiting for the day when she will look at me like that. They start talking now, Jaiden waving her hands around, probably talking about a video game she'd beaten or a prank that she pulled on Tyki. Then Jaiden jumps onto my twin's back, they both laugh as they collapse onto the floor.

They're now sitting on the couch and Jasdero pulls Jaiden onto his lap playfully, like a game. He made everything seem like a game. Everything to him _was_ a game. A blush graces Jaiden's face because she knows how awkward it was, but she doesn't say anything, knowing Jasdero means well. I still sit in the corner of the room, my presence not known. I watch as Jaiden reaches for my twin's hair and starts braiding it. Jasdero doesn't mind and continues watching a stupid cartoon braodcasted on the T.v. in front of him.

Dammit! Why does it have to be like this! Tears begin to well up in my eyes though I quickly wipe them away. _I won't let myself cry, Noahs aren't supposed to cry_, I tell myself. Even though I think this the tears start to flow more quickly. I may be Jasdero's twin but we didn't look alike and I didn't share the same likings as him, but there was one thing we did share.

We were both in love with a girl named **Jaiden Fujiyoshi**.

††††

Jasdero was beginning to worry. He could sense his twin's pain. However, he didn't know what was causing it. Most of the time, whenever he felt those emotions they would almost instantly stop. This time though, was different. The pain and sadness hadn't gone away.

"...Jas? Jasdero!"

It was then that he realized that Jaiden was calling him.

"Jas, are you alright? You seemed a little spaced out today..." Jaiden muttered the last part, sounding worried. Jasdero laughed, "Haha! Yeah! I'm fine!" He paused. "But..."

"But what?"

"Have you noticed anything different about Debitto lately?" He asked, Jaiden scoffed. "Other than him being more of a jackass than usual, no." She glanced at him momentarily, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, Jasdero has noticed that Debitto has been sad recently and I was wondering if you could help Jasdero figure out why?" He asked hopefully, Jaiden rested her chin on the palm of her hand, she was already used to Jasdero talking in third person, but he was kinda over doing it today. She rolled her eyes. "Why should I? If you ask me, it serves him right." She replied casually.

"Jaiden..." He whined. "Don't say that about him, Debitto cares for you a lot. He lo-" Jasdero caught himself mid sentence. He had found his answer. The feelings were exactly the same. Both of their feelings were love. Debitto was in **love** with Jaiden.

"He loves you." Jasdero whispered. Jaiden raised a brow, "What?" He stopped for a moment, for once actually thinking over what he was about to say. He grinned sheepishly, "Jasdero wants to play that new game you bought!"

Jaiden smiled, completely forgetting about the conversation they were previously in. She jumped up from the couch, excited to beat yet another game. "Ok! Let's go to my room then!"

Jasdero paused at Jaiden's door, looking back and spotting Debitto. He frowned, feeling guilty, but he had to do it. He couldn't let Jaiden know his true feelings and he couldn't let her know Debitto's either. If one was accepted while the other was rejected, that would break both their friendship with Jaiden and with each other. Jasdero didn't want to break either bond.

"Hey Jas? You gonna play or not?"

Jasdero took one last look at Debitto before entering Jaiden's room.

"I'm sorry Debitto..."


	6. Interpretations and Miconceptions

Debitto thinks it's stupid.

He's _not_ staring, okay? Just...**not**.

And why should he anyway?

It's not like she's all that great.

She's basically a bitchy, game loving, candy addicted, brat. Even if she does have a nice figure, she's really quite unattractive.

Never mind the way she sways her hips when she walks, and calls him a bastard with those full lips of hers. Never mind the fact that her eyes are as beautiful as the moon, staring at him with a fixed glare that he, sometimes enjoyed - _sometimes_. Never mind the way she licks a lollipop, tantalizingly slow, in a way that makes Debitto lick his own lips in anticipation.

Because he doesn't like her at all. He doesn't like the way she laughs at Jasdero for accidentally spraying himself with the silly string she bought. He doesn't like the way she blushes cutely after Tyki whispers something to her. He doesn't like the way she grins cockily when she kicks his ass, and he **definitely** doesn't like the way she sits, legs spread out in a very unwomanly manner, he feels as though she's doing this on purpose.

Jaiden's amber eyes flicker over to his, noticing him looking at her. "What's wrong, Debitto?" She asks, a smirk forming on her lips, "See something you like?"

He glares at her, a small pink blush on his cheeks. "No." He snaps at her, surprisingly calmer than he usually is. Never mind the fact that it's all he can do to resist looking at her.

_Damn jacket..._, He thinks, watching Jaiden pull her jacket over her exposed shoulder, where it had previously been. Debitto **certainly** doesn't appreciate the knowledge that she wears nothing but a tank top underneath said jacket. _She should get rid of the fucking thing..._

"Ne, Jaiden. Can you help me get this stringy stuff off my hair?" Jasdero asks, getting his hand caught in his unruly blond hair. He yanks his hand out, letting out a shout of pain. Jaiden chuckles, but complies with his request. "Sure, follow me to the bathroom, maybe we can wash it off." She suggests thoughtfully, leading Jasdero into the hallway.

It's only Debitto, Tyki, and Road now.

Road smirks at Debitto, noticing his constant gaze towards her friend Jaiden. Though she's not particularly happy about it, she wasn't going to miss out on a chance to tease Debitto when his guard was down. Tyki might even join in.

"You know," Road says, "You seem to stare an awful lot."

Debitto blinks, looking at the purple haired girl. "What?" He asks.

Road smirks wider, "You were staring at Jaiden the whole time you've been in here, Debitto." Tyki notices a mischievous glint in her eye. "I wonder why?"

"I wasn't staring," He says, eyes narrowing.

"Yes you were." Tyki drawls, to Road's content. "Your eyes never left her body."

"Why do you assholes care? Stay out of my business." He remarked rudely, slouching on the couch with a scowl. "This is _our_ business too, you know," Road counters. "Especially since you're too stupid to realize that Jaiden wants you to stare." Tyki pointed out, making Debitto and even Road look at the taller Noah with shock.

Now, **this** is a surprise. Jaiden _wants_ him to stare? "No way?!" Road blurts out, slightly taken back by the piece of information. "No she doesn't." Debitto says quickly. Tyki sighs, sitting on his chair. "That 'see something you like?' comment was a little thing people call **flirting**, you two. It's very simple."

Road stared at Tyki blankly, she'd never thought Jaiden would _actually _**flirt**! Let alone flirt with **Debitto**, the one person she hated second to humans. Road was more than surprised with this.

On the other hand, Debitto, was still in a state of shock. She wanted him to stare at her? How retarded could that possibly sound!? She **hated** him! One of her goals in life was to make his life a living hell. Debitto was utterly confused.

"Well, just thought I should let you know," Tyki ran a hand through his curls. "Jasdero and Jaiden are still in the bathroom, and have been in there for quite a long time."

Both Road and Debitto looked at Tyki with confusion, Why the hell was he telling them this? Tyki let out an exasperated sigh, "Here let me help you," He stated. "Jasdero and Jaiden are in the bathroom, with the door closed, alone."

The two teen's eyes widened in horror. They wouldn't?! They couldn't?! They can't! Tyki smirked, "Better go check on them."

Without a second thought, Debitto and Road raced down the hallway to stop at the bathroom door. Only to figure out that it was locked. "Fuck! It's locked!" Debitto cursed. Road put her ear up against the door, her eyes widened slightly. "Come hear this." She demanded more than said. Debitto was curious though, so he too, put his ear against the wooden door. His jaw dropped. What the hell were they doing?!

"Jaiden! That hurts!"

"Stop complaining Jas! Do you want me to do this or not?"

There was a pause, and both Noahs leaned in closer.

"...Just don't do it so hard..."

"Okay, Okay, I'll be gentler this time. Jeez..."

There was yet another pause and a yelp of pain emitted from behind the other door.

"Stop moving Jas, you're making this harder than it needs to be!" A whine was heard. "Ah man! You got the shit all over me!"

"Sorry Jaiden..."

"It's okay..." There was a sigh. "Just be happy you're so cute and innocent or I would've made you lick it off the floor."

"...You think...Jasdero is...cute?"

It became suddenly silent.

"Err...uh...Just help me out a little here, okay?"

"But it hurts!"

"Stop moving so much!"

There was a loud crash.

At that moment Debitto couldn't take it anymore and instead, knocked down the door to their only bathroom. Both Road and Debitto merely just stood there, looking at the two blankly. Jasdero and Jaiden, were looking at them just as blank.

"What the-" Road started. "Hell were you guys doing?!" Debitto finished, glaring at the two Noahs. Jasdero and Jaiden looked up from their..._strange_...positions, seeing the two purple haired teens standing by the door frame. Jaiden had a red tint over her cheeks, Jasdero was...being Jasdero.

Debitto snarled seeing that not only was his brother lacking clothes but most of Jaiden's attire was gone as well. She was only wearing a tank top and a pair of what seemed to be boxer shorts. Jasdero had only his vest removed, exposing his chest. Both looked to be soaking wet.

"Jaiden...?" Road questioned towards the taller girl, she had a slight frown on her parted lips. Jaiden smiled sheepishly, "Hey Road..." Jasdero blinked, "Did you guys want to take a bath too?" He asked innocently. "You guys were going to take a bath together?" Debitto asked, his voice rising.

"What! No! I was just washing his hair!" Jaiden shouted quickly, trying to get out from underneath the blond Noah. "Jas, would you get off?" She muttered quietly. Jasdero paused, nodded, and moved off her, also helping her up to her feet. "Then why don't you have most of your clothes on!?" Debitto remarked, pointing an accusing finger at the two.

"I didn't want my clothes to get wet!" She retorted, "Jasdero kept splashing water on me with all his constant moving, not to mention the shampoo..." She grimaced, wiping the white liquid onto a towel. "But you still got all that stringy stuff out!" Jasdero grinned, running his hand through his hair. Debitto and Road blinked. So maybe they misunderstood what was happening, so what? Maybe they could still leave with their dignity...

"Uhh...well I think I hear Tyki calling us! Bye!" Road grabbed Debitto's arm, dragging him off to where ever Tyki was. Jasdero and Jaiden exchanged looks. "What's up with them?" Jaiden shrugged and began brushing through Jasdero's hair.

"Hell if i know."


	7. Dirty Little Secret

It's a songfic using the song "Dirty Little Secret" by The All American Rejects.

Lavi x OC. You have been warned.

* * *

"Hey Lavi," the young girl greets.

There was no sense of mockery, no resent, as she said the Exorcist's name.

"Hey Jaiden," the redhead says, smiling brightly.

So began, the nightly ritual.

_Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_

She sits on his windowsill, like she always does, the moon light casting over her, giving her a heavenly appearance. She had her usual Cheshire grin plastered onto her face as she spoke, "How's it going, Bookman?"

"Good..." He mumbles as he buttons his nightshirt, knowing for a fact that the Noah girl was staring at him. Without a word, she slid in through his window with no wasteful movement, having a great deal of experience from previous times.

_Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know_

He could hear her coming his way, her small feet tapping on the carpet ever so quietly with each step. She opened her mouth to speak, only to close it again. Jaiden shot the red head a confused stare, her eyes had just adjusted to the darkness, and Lavi was looking at her strangely, the faint moonlight illuminating his green eyes.

She leaned in close to his face, examining the amused look he was giving her.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret_

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She finally asks, after several minutes of inspecting the Exorcist.

"I just _love_ your pajamas." Lavi snickers, causing Jaiden to blush in embarrassment.

She immediately looks away from the older boy, the red still brimming her nose as she tries to cover the unwanted cartoon characters dotted all over her clothes. "I happen to like rabbits, okay?" She muttered, sending him a half hearted glare, that was soon countered by his charming grin that made Jaiden blush even more.

"It's not like I could change with Road around to see, anyway." She announced tersely. Lavi let out a soft sigh, blinking away some sleep that was beginning to gather in his eyes. "Do you think she knows?"

_Who has to know  
The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie)  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out_

"Road?" She asks. He nods, and she thinks for a moment. "I don't think so. I'm pretty damn good at deceiving people, including her."

"You're terrible." He says with a smirk, and Jaiden can feel the grip of his hands on her arm and waist, pulling her into his chest. Feeling his hot breath tickle the skin of her face, she knows what's coming next, and she doesn't dare move.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)_

Lavi closes the distance between them, and their lips meet. Jaiden clutches onto his shirt tightly with her free hand, feeling a wave of heat entering her body. He then bites her lower lip ever so slightly, asking for an entrance. She hesitates, before parting her lips, tasting his warm breath, and for a second she feels just how needy and alone Lavi is.

Lavi knew it was wrong. She was a Noah, he was an Exorcist, and also the Future Bookman. She was fourteen, he was eighteen. He had never meant for this to happen, never knew it would get this far. But it happened and now he didn't want to let it go.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret_

He never thought he would cross the line. To go so low as lying to his comrades, just to keep his secret safe. It was his secret and he didn't plan on sharing it. But he knew, they would never find out. As long as neither said anything about it.

He pulled away from her, hugging her close, as if he never wanted her to leave. She laid her head against his chest, inhaling his scent, and hearing his heart beat in a slow yet fast motion. Closing her eyes, she soon drifted to a deep sleep in his arms. He smiled, stroking her hair affectionately. "Sleep well Jaiden,"

"My dirty little secret..."

_Who has to know  
Who has to know_

* * *

Okay... So Maybe this one sucked. Think of it as a filler.


	8. Stray Cat

Jaiden was annoyed. That much was obvious as she continued down the street carrying a plastic bag filled with sweets, occasionally muttering to herself about how tired she was. She just hated when Road woke her up early in the morning just to get a fucking bag of candy. Jaiden enjoyed her usual ten or eleven hours of sleep after beating another game at three in morning.

But when Road began to whine about how much she _needed_ the candy, Jaiden gave in, grabbed her jacket, and left to Road's favorite candy store.

"Where's the damn door?" She grumbled, looking left and right into the alley for any sight of the red checkered door that only Road could make. Her eyes lite up after spotting the heart shaped door, "Finally!" She said, as she ran up to the door, only to find herself on the ground after tripping over something.

Jaiden winced as she sat up, "What the hell was that?!" She hissed, looking around wildly for the thing that tripped her. Hers eyes rested upon what seemed to be a ratty old box. Jaiden snorted, while nudging the box with her foot. "Stupid box."

The box then began to move.

Jaiden raised an eyebrow and continued to stare as the box crawled towards her. "This is...**weird**."

Just when Jaiden was about ready to stab to death whatever the heck was moving the box, a little ball of fur tumble out from underneath it. Jaiden blinked, staring at the ball of fluff curiously. There it was. A small, white, and even if she hated to admit it, adorable kitten, looking at her with wide, blue eyes.

"A...kitten?"

It gazed at Jaiden with the same amount of curiosity before padding up to the Noah and rubbing against her arm affectionately. It mewed several times, and Jaiden heard the sound of purring. She moved her arm away from the kitten, "Stop that. What do I look like? Your mom?"

The kitten mewed again and crawled on top of Jaiden, rubbing now, against her neck. Jaiden flinched, "I said, stop that." She said, more firmly, picking up the kitten in her hands. "What are you anyway...?" She mumbled, hoisting the kitten into the air. "Okay...so you're definitely a boy kitty..."

"Now what should I do with you?"

††††

"You brought a rat home?"

"It's not a rat, moron, it's a cat." Jaiden said, nudging a bowl of milk towards the kitten. It looked at it with interest before lowering it's head and lapping the milk up silently. Debitto eyed it distastefully, "Why'd you bring it?"

"I couldn't just leave it..." She muttered, petting the fine white hair of the kitten, which began to purr in content, as it sat in her lap. Jaiden unconsciously smiled, now stroking the kitten's head. Debitto blinked several times, a blush running across his face; they were the perfect picture. This new side of Jaiden made him weak, it was unbelievably cute.

But at the same time it made him sick. His face turned to a scowl, for some reason, he was infuriated.

_Why is that rat getting more attention then me?_, he thought with disdain. _We would already be tearing each other apart by now..._

_Not that I care. That's stupid._

His eyes quickly traveled back to the kitten, "Why haven't you killed that thing yet?"

"Kill it?" Jaiden asked, looking at Debitto as if he had grown another head. "What are you talking about? Why would I kill it?"

"I...hate cats..."

"But Debitto look how cute he is." Jaiden cooed, holding the kitten up to his face. She laughed inwardly, she was just doing this to get him pissed. It meowed cutely, and Debitto looked to the side. It meowed again and Debitto had finally gave in.

"Yeah, whatever." He muttered, pushing the furry animal away. "Y_ou're_ cuter than that, _rat_." He said, brushing the stray cat hairs off his jacket. Jaiden shot the boy an amused look, "You think I'm cuter than a kitten?"

"Just get rid of that little shit." He demanded, completely avoiding her question, and her gaze.

She sighed, "What the hell do you have against Kenji?" Debitto cocked a brow, "You named the shit Kenji?" Jaiden muttered something under breath, tossing a pillow at the Noah boy's head. "Yes, now answer my question you bastard."

Actually Debitto had a list of why he didn't like the newly named kitten.

So let's see this imaginary list:

The kitten annoys him.

The kitten would be a nuisance.

The kitten is white. (What kind of Noah has a _white_ kitten? Or a kitten for that matter?)

The kitten keeps looking at him.

The kitten just pisses him off.

The kitten would take up Jaiden's time. (Not that he cares about that..._much_.)

And the last reason...

He was jealous of the kitten.

It was the fact that Jaiden was paying more attention to it than him.

But he wasn't going to admit that. Nope. Not even to himself. It was stupid, to be jealous of a mere kitten. Just unreasonable. And he knew Jaiden would laugh at him. He didn't want that. He would not be embarrassed like that. Not in front of her.

"Hey asswipe, did you hear me?"

Snapping back into reality, he looked at Jaiden. He would have to think of something fast.

"I don't have to tell you my reason."

"What? Are you jealous of Kenji or something?" She joked, stroking the kitten's fur. Debitto's eyes widened slightly. That's it, she hit it right on the nail. But he did his best to keep his composure. "N-No!"

Damn. He stuttered.

"You're really jealous?" She asked, looking at him quizzically. Debitto only looked away with embarrassment, he must of seemed so childish, so stupid. That's when Jaiden began to laugh.

He knew she would laugh.

She stood up, cradling the kitten in her arms like a mother would with her baby. He gave her a confused stare as she bended over him. "You're a dumbass." She remarked with a smirk, before pecking him on lips, leaving the poor boy speechless as she walked away.

††††

Jaiden sighed as she entered her room, placing the kitten gently on her bed, where it then began to sleep soundly. She ran her hand through her hair, "Road shouldn't have woken me up, I act weird when I don't get my ten hours of sleep..." She mumbled to herself, recalling what she had done earlier. Just the thought of her kissing Debitto was enough to make her vomit in her mouth, but now that she actually did it, she felt sick and happy at the same time. Weird.

That's when a thought struck her.

"Fuck..."

Jaiden turned to her door, feeling a presence. And sure enough, standing there was none other than Road Kamelot. She was giving Jaiden a terrifying look, her hand was on her hip, and she had the scariest tone of voice as she spoke.

"So Jaiden..."

"Where's my candy?"


	9. Walk In The Rain

The rain splattered against his pale skin. It felt refreshing, as the warm water splashed against him. He continued down the road. The rain began to fall harder now, stinging his face. He made no attempt to get out of the vicious down pour. He liked the rain. No matter how gentle or harsh it was.

Sometimes, he just needed to get away.

Get away from his so called 'family', his life, his Noah side.

When it rained, it washed away all his problems.

The scent of the rain overflowed into her nostrils. The rain refused to let up. She was becoming entranced by it's elegance, by the memories that poured into her head. The sense of sadness that she used to feel was no longer. She often wondered if the rain could wash a person's sins away.

Nevertheless, the guilt, anger, and depression ran deep.

Sometimes, she just needed to cry.

Allowing the rain drops to mix, and become one with tear drops. Remembering what had happened in the past, filling her heart with regret. She would often regret who she was. She had conflicts with herself, that left her with questions about if what she was doing was right. But she knew that nothing could ever change who she was now.

She was a Noah following under the leadership of the Millennium Earl. Nothing would change that.

It's no surprise she did not hear him creep up behind her. It's no surprise that he could sneak up on her so easily, she was to wrapped up in her own thoughts to notice, but was brought down back to Earth by the feeling of something, or more specifically, someone.

"Jaiden...?"

She stopped, not expecting him to be out with the weather like this.

"Debitto? What are you doing out here?"

She looked so fragile right then, so vulnerable, to him.

"Tch, I could ask you the same question."

At that moment both Jaiden and Debitto felt as if they weren't enemies, and the tension between them quickly died as the rain pelted down harder. She brought her arms around her body, hugging herself, as the rain drops hit her exposed skin.

"I like the rain..." She said, nonchalantly. She could feel him step closer, his warmth mingled with hers.

"Jeez idiot, you're going to catch a cold or something," He mumbled, taking off his jacket and placing it on her shoulders, hands lingering there for a moment to pull out the wet strands of black hair that were matted to her neck. Jaiden shuddered, feeling his warm breath playing at her neck.

It meant little to either one that they were getting soaked, their heads ached with both the cold and their confused feelings. She looked up at him, pushing his hair back from his face, and wiping his face free of the make up that was dripping down his face. His expression showed a mix of emotions that she could not decipher.

He touched his fingers to the side of her neck, and brushed against her throat gently, reaching her collarbone. Her skin was slick with rain and pale white like his, shining grey in the darkening light. He smirked, noticing the faint red appearing on the girl's face.

He pulled her face up to his, kissing her roughly. She made a small sound of surprise, but then gave in to him, deepening the kiss. The rain seemed to get worse, and their mouths were beginning to get slippery and cold from the water.

At last, they broke apart, and she stepped back from him, realizing what they had just done. He too, had realized his actions, and he looked away from her, feeling—ashamed? Guilty? He wasn't sure.

They knew better than anyone, that it was impossible for a Noah to love, let alone each other.

So he stood there, in the pouring rain, as she walked away. Though it was a smirk that was present on his face as he watched.

He let out a chuckle of amusement.

She was still wearing his jacket.

* * *

Sorry that it's so short. Please Review :D


	10. A Game of Poker

It was raining. Nothing new there. It had been raining for a week now and there was absolutely nothing the Noahs could do. Jaiden and Road had gone off with the Millennium Earl on some business, Lulubell was out trying to destroy the Exorcists (again), and God knows where Skin was. So that left the three remaining Noahs at home, bored to death, in the living room.

"I'm bored..." Debitto groaned, his body sprawled out on the carpet, his brother laying inches away from him in a similar way.

"Find something to do." Tyki stated in monotone as he took a sip from his wine glass.

"We've already played Monopoly, Scene It, Scrabble, Clue,-" Debitto started, naming the various boardgames they had played, and ending with the other activities they had done. "-went through Road's personal stuff, spoiled all of Lulubell's milk, replaced all Skin's candy with sugar-free candy, broke Fujiyoshi's video games, and pissed in your wine."

At that moment Tyki's eyes widened as he spewed wine onto the floor, which was followed up by a coughing fit. Leaving the twins to have themselves a good laugh. Tyki sighed, while lighting up a cigarette, _Stay calm...you'll get them back later..._

"When are they coming back?" Jasdero asked, playing mindlessly at the light bulb that hung above his head.

"Huh?" Tyki asked as he dumped the ashes of the cigarette somewhere on the floor. He paused, "Oh, the Earl and the girls should be back around seven. Which means we've got two hours to kill."

"What the hell are we going to do for the next two hours?"

Debitto sighed, falling back onto the floor in his previous position, though this time he was using Jasdero's back as a pillow. They were becoming increasingly bored, but they had nothing to do. Jasdebi had done just about everything the past few hours. The living room's floor was a sure sign of it. What with the game pieces littering the area around the coffee table, and the broken remains of objects scattered across the room.

"How about a rousing game of poker?" Tyki suggested randomly.

"Sure." The twins drawled in unison, allowing the boredom to manipulate them.

Oh the hell they were getting themselves into.

††††

"You cheated, bastard!"

"No, you're just a sore loser."

"Dero wants his clothes back!"

Indeed, they were playing strip poker.

Tyki smirked as he shuffled the deck of cards expertly in his hands. He was enjoying this, it made him feel better after the whole Allen Walker incident.

Debitto sat back, his arms folded over his bare chest, his brows furrowed. Jasdero huddled up against his twin, apparently he was cold. Which is hard to believe since his clothes didn't exactly cover him up in the first place. They had been literally stripped down to their underwear, courtesy of Tyki.

"Want to play again?" Tyki asked, tauntingly.

"Che, fine." Debitto said, his lips forming into a smirk. Jasdero threw on his own insane grin, knowing fully what Debitto was going to do. "But how about we make this game a little more...interesting?"

"What's the wager, boy?"

Debitto gave a wicked grin.

"Jaiden Fujiyoshi."

"I'm in."

"Alright, he!" Jasdero began, "Let's get this game started!"

††††

"Hey, guys, we're back!"

The purple haired girl dropped her bags on the floor. Jaiden came in behind her with a sigh, slipping off her jacket and throwing it on the chair near the entrance. It was unusually quiet inside. They were sure that without the Earl around, Tyki would kill Jasdebi. And by the silence that hung in the air, that could be a high possibility.

"Tyki! Jasdebi!" Road called once more, hoping that she didn't have to clean up after them.

That's when a loud voice rang out, or more specifically, voices. Road heaved a sigh of relief, Jasdebi was alive, but the way they sounded made it seem like they were dying.

"Okay, what the hell did Tyki do to you guys?..." Jaiden trailed off as she entered the larger room.

On the once clean floor, were all of their boardgames, accompanied by broken pieces of who knows what, and there was a red wine stain on the floor. Jaiden had concluded, that they would be severely punished by the Earl later.

At the coffee table were the three Noahs with cards flung around them.

"You cheated! _Again!_ Dammit! I knew I shouldn't have listened to you," Debitto accused, sending a dangerous glare towards the older Noah. He merely smirked with triumph at the dark haired boy. They obviously hadn't noticed their presence yet.

Jasdero covered his face with his hands, sobbing for their looses. "Jasdebi lost!"

"Why the fuck are you guys half naked?" It was then that the three noticed them.

"You know what? Never mind. I don't want to know." Jaiden added quickly, with a slight look of disgust. Jasdero looked at her, his depression growing more. Debitto slammed his fist into the table, muttering something under his breath. Road looked at Tyki suspiciously, "What exactly did they lose?"

Tyki replied with nothing more than a mischievous smirk. Jaiden's eyes widened, "Tyki? Why the hell are you looking—Holy shit!"

Her statement had been cut off by none other than Tyki, as he swiped her up in his arms.

"Jaiden, my dear," his voice was low and seductive, he was seriously scaring the living crap out of her. "You shall address me as Lord Tyki Mikk."

"I'm going to kill you!"

††††

"Morning!" Jasdebi greeted enthusiastically as Tyki entered the room.

They began to giggle as they watched Tyki limp to the couch, while covering his left eye. Jasdebi had been upset about losing the poker game, well, until Tyki removed his hand to reveal a horrible bruise forming around his eye.

"You might want to put some ice on that," Debitto smirked, laughing inwardly at the thought of what else Jaiden had injured.

"Be quiet, brat." He hissed, "The girl can't take a joke..."

"Haha! Serves you right!" Jasdero laughed, pointing at the injured man.

Tyki scowled, but the scowl was soon turn to a grin of amusement as the twin looked at him curiously. Just then, there was a pang of silence. As if the devil himself were in the room. "Hey guys."

They gulped, looking back and forth between each other. It wasn't the devil, but it was fucking close enough!

Cue the infliction of pain.

"Ahhh!! We're sorry!!"

* * *

How was it? :D Good? Bad? Please Review!


	11. Ice Cream

It was a hot Sunday afternoon, perfect for ice cream.

They were were at their favorite ice cream parlor, sitting licking their frozen desserts in silence. It isn't an uncomfortable silence though; passersby can somehow feel the close relationship between the two teens.

Jasdero usually orders a vanilla chocolate swirl with chocolate chips, while, Jaiden settles for chocolate ice cream, she prefers things plainer.

Through their actions, it's quite obvious how their personalities differ from one another.

They sit casually, licking their cones slowly; Jasdero's legs are swinging back and forth in a rhythmic motion, while Jaiden's are crossed in a lazy manner. Their faces also match their actions; Jasdero's face is relaxed in a smile, his tongue darting out to lick the streams of melted ice cream from his hand. Jaiden eats her ice cream more slowly, with a stoic face, not caring if it melts onto her hand or not.

Even if it did manage to leak onto her hand, Jasdero had the oddest tendency to lick it off for her, without so much as a warning or approval from Jaiden. The scene surprised many strangers as they walked by, but neither took notice.

She would ask the blond, why he would do that. He would simply shrug and give her a grin while saying, "Hehe, you shouldn't waste something so good!"

Jaiden would merely nod and return to eating her ice cream.

Despite her constant tension with his twin, Debitto, when it came to Jasdero, she got along with him shockingly well. Although she likes Debitto, she chooses Jasdero, and Jasdero enjoys her company more than others.

A smile flickers on both their faces simultaneously, even though Jasdero's happens to be much wider than Jaiden's, as they continue to sit in silence.

They both know for a fact that if you mix two completely different things that don't seem like they could go together, it could turn into something better than anyone would have expected.

* * *

A very small drabble with Jasdero and Jaiden. Because Jasdero gets less attention (which upsets me to no end) than Debitto. Poor Jas, he needs more love. D:


	12. Jaiden Fujiyoshi Character Profile

Here's Jaiden's Character Profile.

I figured you people don't really know much about her.

Some of her info may shock you. Lol

**And I would like to thank all of you guys who've reviewed. :D That's what keeps me writing. You guys totally rock!**

* * *

**Name: **Jaiden Fujiyoshi

**Physical Information**

**Position:** Noah Family Member (The Revenge of Noah)

**Age:** 14

**Sex:** Female

**Birthday: **March 28

**Astrological Sign: **Aries

**Blood type:** AB

**Orientation: **Bisexual

**Height: **5'3"

**Weight: **103 lbs

**Appearance: **In her "White" Form: Jaiden has a relatively slim body and a pale complexion. Her hair color resembles that of Debitto's but a bit lighter, her eye color is a dark hazy gray.

In her "Noah" Form: Jaiden shares the same gray skin and amber eyes as the rest of the Noah family, the holy mark is half way hidden by her bangs.

**Hobbies: ** She's a game freak that enjoys video games for entertainment and has almost every gaming system made, often beating her Noah family member, Tyki, in every game he's ever played with her.

**Weapons/Abilities:**

**Dark Matter Scythe: ** A scythe, crafted from the densest of dark matter.

**Noah Ability:** Jaiden's Noah ability consist on controlling dark matter, she can form dark matter into anything she desires. Her most preferred dark matter weapon is her scythe which was previously stated.

**Weakness: **Jaiden tends to get out of control during a battle. In short, she loses her sanity after seeing her own blood, and treats her opponents as toys in a game.

**Extra Abilities:** Jaiden during her time in Japan had learned both Judo and Taekwondo, both for defensive purposes.

**Personality:** Jaiden's general demeanor is relatively laid back, until something pisses her off or annoys her. She has a very short temper, followed by a sharp tongue, and foul mouth. She can be arrogant at times, but she can also be kind as well. Sometimes, it just depends on who she's interacting with.

She has a high level of sadism and enjoys to make "art", as she calls it, out the blood of her victims.

She believes that humans are "dirty" and "worthless" and hates them with a passion, even if she happens to be one herself.

The Millennium Earl, whom Jaiden refers to as "Millennium-chan", adores Jaiden's personality and often buys her gifts of all sorts.

**History:** Jaiden was born into a rich family from Tokyo, Japan. Since Jaiden's family was very well known in Japan, so it didn't take long for the Millennium Earl to discover that their youngest child had inherited Noah's genes. Jaiden's family soon moved to America, where she had become an outcast due to her sadism and hostility, that's when her hate for humans and love for blood began.

Jaiden had an Inferiority Complex when she was younger.

She had soon killed her parents and older brother when she was ten years old, exposing her Noah side, and bringing her to the Millennium Earl's attention. The Millennium Earl then decided to take her in and raise her as a descendant of Noah, as she should be from that day forward.

**Extra/Random Facts****:**

Jaiden is the second oldest. (In terms of receiving her Noah memories.)

Out of the all the Noahs, Jaiden shares the closest bond with Road.

Though she likes candy and sweet things, Jaiden loves spicy food.

Her favorite colors are red and black.

She has a soft spot for animals.

Jaiden likes to skateboard when she has the time.

She does, indeed, attend school with Road. (and I will someday write a series about that.)

She dislikes Allen Walker. (He's such a goody-two-shoes. It pisses her off.)

Jaiden prefers being out a night than during the day.

Her favorite season is winter.

...She secretly fantasizes about kissing Debitto. (Jaiden: What?! I do not!)

She lies. Like right now, she's lying. (Jaiden: I am not! Shut the fuck up and continue already!)

Okay, Okay!...Pandas are her favorite animal.

Ahaha, I bet you didn't see that coming.

Well, that's it for the Character Profile.

* * *

Okay, I'm guilty. I got bored at the end of the profile. D: Yeah, Yeah. So that's all her information, I think. (I bet you didn't know Jaiden was bisexual, huh? lol)


	13. At the Beach

Ahaha I loved your guy's reactions with Jaiden being bisexual. Lmao.

And because I feel like it, I'm going to give some shout outs.

**cloudfarty **- Yes, Jaiden is madly in love with Road and she's jealous of Allen! That white haired punk keeps getting between her and Road! D8 Nah, I'm kidding. Lolz, and I'm glad you like the story :D

**Mephis85 **- Haha, Jaiden would never do something like that to Road, even though they share the same room. Lolz. The real question is: What is **Road** doing to Jaiden at night!? D8 Kidding, Kidding. Psh, yeah, she totally wants Debitto, and maybe his eyeliner too. I also thank you, you review almost every one of my chapters. ;D You rock.

**The Voilent Muffin** - Thank you! Glad you like them :D and yes, Jasdero is always getting less attention then Debitto. (Though Debitto is seriously hot. Lolz)

* * *

"The beach?"

"Yeah, the beach!" Road exclaimed, raising her hands for more emphasize. Jaiden stared at her with a dull expression as the girl continued, "You said so yourself, that you would come to the beach with us." Jaiden snorted, returning her attention back to the television.

"I said no such thing."

Road's smile dropped. She stood in front of the television, arms crossed, and brows furrowed. Jaiden glared, "Hey Road, move your ass." Road flicked Jaiden's nose, causing her to yelp in pain. "Ow! What the hell?!"

"Jaiden! You made me a promise, don't you remember?!"

Jaiden rubbed her nose vigorously, muttering something under her breath. "No, I don't."

"Jaiden!"

"Okay, Okay, let me think! Jeez..."

**- - -**

"_Hey Jaiden!"_

"_Hey Road..." Jaiden mumbled in reply, pressing rapidly at the buttons on her game boy. The sound of explosions and gun shots were heard with each press of a button. She grinned, "Ahaha, take that gaytard."_

"_Jaiden, you know that school's almost over right?"_

"_Uh huh..."_

"_Well, I was thinking, when summer vacation starts, we should go to the beach!" Road said, clapping her hands together. Another explosion was heard, Jaiden's grin grew wider. "Mhmm..."_

"_So it's a promise?"_

"_Yeah, sure, whatever."_

- - -

Jaiden grinned, "That game was really kick ass..."

Road sighed, hitting Jaiden lightly over the head, "Do you remember now?" Jaiden rolled her eyes, "So I _technically_ made a promise with you, so what?"

"Summer vacation started today."

"So?"

"We're going to the beach!" Road demanded, grabbing her by the hood of her jacket and dragging off the couch. Jaiden tried to wriggle out of the spiky haired girl's grasp, which was unsuccessful. "But I don't like the beach! I don't wanna go!!"

"You're coming, that's that." Road commanded,

"Dammit! You're such a bitch!"

"Yeah, don't you just love me because of it?"

"Che, don't push it."

††††

"Damn beach...don't even wanna be here...stupid sand...fucking water-"

The rest of the Noahs sweatdropped as they watched Jaiden curse and swear at the beach itself...and sometimes Debitto for no reason. She sat underneath an umbrella, a scowl present on her face. She wore her usual tank top, a pair of baggy shorts, and her hair had been tied up into a low pony tail.

Jaiden turned to look at her 'family' with a terrifying glare. A glare that was powerful enough to scare the devil himself. The twins, and even Tyki, had taken a couple steps back.

"I hate you all." Jaiden hissed, before facing the ocean once more to continue her rambling.

"Are you trying to get us killed!?" Debitto whispered to Road, Tyki had to agree as well. "I agree. Road, what were you thinking?"

Road crossed her arms, "I was thinking that Jaiden needed to get out more." she stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, well thanks to you, we're going to our death beds early!" Debitto growled, he turned around. "Come on Dero, lets go—Jasdero?" He cocked a brow, "Where did he go?"

Tyki tapped the black haired boy's shoulder, Debitto looked to where the older Noah was pointing, his jaw dropped. "Jasdero! Get away from her! She'll kill you!" Debitto shouted, waving his arms frantically in the process. Tyki rested his hand on Debitto's shoulder, "It's no use boy, he's already entered her territory."

"He's either really brave, or really stupid."

Debitto, Tyki, and Road looked at each other simultaneously.

"He's dead."

††††

"I don't want it."

"But Jai-Jai, it's really good!" Jasdero persisted, pushing the frozen sweet in front of her face. "Come on, just try it!"

Jaiden looked at the ice cream cautiously, then at Jasdero, who was kneeling in front of her with an insane grin. She sighed in defeat before taking it from him, her hand had quickly become covered in sticky sugary liquid from the ice cream. She hesitated before taking a quick lick.

Jasdero gave a thumbs up, "How is it? Hehe!"

"It's ...good."

"See, I knew you would like it!" He exclaimed, plopping onto the sand next to her. "Yeah, Yeah, whatever." She mumbled in reply, taking another lick. Jasdero began to feel uncomfortable with all the silence...and hungry. "Can I have some?"

Jaiden looked at him as if he had grown another head, "Why the hell did you give it to me if you wanted it?"

He laughed nervously, and shrugged. Jaiden merely shook her head.

"Can I have some now?"

"Hell no."

"Aww, why not Jai-Jai?"

"Cuz I finished it." she stated, sticking the rest of the frozen treat into her mouth, and flicking the stick some where onto the sand. She smirked triumphantly, she had clearly won. Jasdero blinked, pointing at her. "Ne, but you got some right there."

"What? Where?"

"Right...there..." He repeated, wiping the ice cream off her nose. Jaiden blushed in embarrassment, "Oh..." He laughed, and for a moment, their eyes met, and Jaiden was sure something was running through the boy's head. He lunged forward and kissed her.

The kiss was soft and gentle, and of course Jaiden was surprised; after all it was _Jasdero_.

He pulled away seconds later, that same crazy ass grin of his plastered to his face. Jaiden was more than stunned, Jasdero wasn't even sure if she was breathing. He poked her, "Jai-Jai? Are you okay?" She blinked, finally snapping out of her daze. She could feel her face flush, "What the fuck was that for?!"

He smiled.

"You had ice cream on your lips."

††††

"Oh, Debitto, is that some ice cream on your lips? Why don't I clean that up for you?" Road asked him, mockingly, but before he could mouth her off, she was in a fit of laughter. He glared daggers at the purple haired girl.

Debitto was not amused.

"What the-!? How the-!? Argh!!" He smacked his forehead, then slid his hand down his face. Road smirked, "Jealous, Debitto?"

Debitto scoffed and turned away with a look of anger. He was either too shocked, or too angry to yell at her.

"I wonder which one he's jealous of?" Road giggled, before turning to look at Tyki.

Tyki, however, was observing Jasdero and Jaiden with a look of curiosity. Road raised a brow, "Tyki?"

"I didn't know that boy was so smart." He finally said, as he lite a cigarette. A puff of smoke escaped his lips, "Well, at least he knows how to get what he wants." He flicked the ashes of the cigarette in Debitto's direction. "Unlike _someone_."

"Shut up!!"

* * *

Why? Because like I said before, Jasdero needs more love. D: (but that doesn't mean Debitto isn't going to get any.)

Ah, I seem to like putting Jaiden and Jasdero with ice cream or something. Lol. I didn't notice until I was done writing it.

And by the way, I feel like trying something different so listen up :D I bet you guys have at least one question that you want to ask, right? Well I'm giving you guys a chance to ask. Although I won't be the one answering the questions, Jaiden will. So, if you want, asking a question in a review or something; any question, specifically a question that you would want to ask Jaiden; and she'll answer them in the next chapter.

I love to get feedback on my chapters so please review :D

Yes, I have no life. D8


	14. Jealousy

Jaiden grinned as she walked down the hallway. Man, was she happy right now. Nothing could ruin this morning.

Not even the sight of Debitto.

"Hey Debitto! Hey Jas!" She greeted the twins happily, as she walked by them.

"Did you see that?!" Debitto whispered to his brother, Jasdero nodded in reply. "Yeah! She's wearing your eyeliner!"

"Ye—Wait, what?" He asked, obviously bemused by his twin's observation. Debitto shook his head, "No! Did you see what she was doing?"

Jasdero scratched his head in thought, "...Walking...?"

Debitto sighed in slight frustration, "No, Dero. She was _smiling_." the blond blinked before a light bulb went of in his head. "Oh! Yeah! I saw! Hehe!"

"But I still don't see what that has to do with anything, Debi."

Debitto took his brother by the shoulders, looking at him seriously. "Jasdero. She said 'hey' to me. **Without**, so much as an insult or anything!"

Jasdero's eyes began to widen. "You don't think that Jaiden was replaced with an alien, do you?" Debitto's grip on his shoulders loosened as he took a step back, stroking what seemed to be an imaginary beard. "That didn't even cross my mind."

"Until now."

"Let's go talk to Road."

††††

"Road!!"

The door to Road's and Jaiden's shared room fell down. Road stared in bewilderment at the fallen door. She then glared at the people responsible for causing it. "You guys need to learn how to knock."

"Is Fujiyoshi in here?"

"No, why?" Road asked, raising a brow at the two Noahs. Debitto did not answer the question, instead he waltzed in without permission, his brother close behind him. "Good." He mumbled.

"What's wrong with you morons?"

"We think Jaiden might have been replaced with an alien! He!" Jasdero said, half laughing, half concerned. Debitto quickly covered the blond's mouth, "Not so loud! She might hear us!"

"Are you guys stupid?" Road deadpanned, staring at the boys dully.

"It's true!" Debitto shouted, "Did you not see her this morning?"

"I see her every morning, there was nothing wrong with her." Road said simply, popping a colored candy into her mouth. Jasdero had somehow gotten out of his brother's grip, "Ne, but today Jaiden said hi to us and she didn't call Debitto anything bad!"

"She was _happy_." Debitto added.

Road blinked, then giggled. Jasdebi looked at her in confusion, why was she laughing? "What's so funny?" Debitto growled, about ready to shoot the girl for laughing at them. Road had suddenly stopped, she was smirking now. "You mean you don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Jaiden got a kiss last night."

"A **k-kiss**?! From who?!" He demanded, a scowl forming on his lips. As for Jasdero, the poor boy was in a state of shock. Road seemed amused by the boy's expressions, so she happily answered his question.

"Bookman Junior."

"The Pirate-Wannabe?" Debitto questioned with much disdain.

She nodded.

"A damn Exorcist out of all fucking people?!"

"She's supposed to kill Exorcists, not make out with them!" He spat, leaving the room and slamming the door behind him.

Road and Jasdero looked at each other simultaneously.

"Shouldn't we go after him?" Jasdero asked, looking at where his brother once was.

Road shook her head, "No, let him have some time by himself."

††††

"Why do I care?" Debitto asked himself, as he sat on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He sighed, turning over on his stomach, burying his face into his pillow. Jaiden Fujiyoshi. She hated him, he hated her, right? That's the way things worked for as long as he remembered. Then why would he get so upset over a stupid kiss?

_Tch, stupid emotions. So annoying..._

He was suddenly taken from his thoughts by the sound of the door opening. He turned his head. "What the hell do you want?"

Jaiden tucked her hands into the pockets of her jacket, her expression was that of indifference. "I came to get my PSP back from Jas, but instead of him I find you." Debitto grunted, tossing the gaming system at the girl. "There. Now leave."

She caught it and gave him a look of confusion. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." He muttered, his eyes darting back to her. "I heard you made out with an Exorcist."

Jaiden's face immediately flushed at that comment, "W-What?! But how did you-"

"Road told me." He interrupted, his voice surprisingly calm. "Dammit! I told Road not to invade my thoughts!" She growled, making a mental note to tell off the purple haired girl later. She then sighed, "And it was just a kiss, I didn't make out with him...sort of."

"You're supposed to kill Exorcists!"

"Shut up!" Jaiden retorted, her anger starting to surface. "What's with you all of a sudden?! Why do you even care?"

Silence then fell upon them. Debitto looked away and Jaiden stepped closer, and sat next to him. "You're not jealous...are you?"

"...Che, why would I be...?" Debitto stated, trying not to come in contact with her gaze. "Cuz you love me." She joked, looking at him with a playful smirk. A small blush ran across the male Noahs cheeks, "Shut up."

"Whatever," She chimmed, getting up to leave the room. "I got what I want, so I'm leaving."

"Wait," He called, grabbing her by the shoulder and spinning her around to face him, so she was now only a few inches from his face. She blushed, realizing just how close they were. "L-Let go of me."

She then felt his arms snake around her waist, and before she knew it, he had crashed his lips down on hers. He pulled away moments later, receiving a shocked look from Jaiden. "W-Wow," She muttered and he smirked.

"Better than any damn Exorcist, right?"

Jaiden replied to him with a slap to the face.

Debitto let out a shout of pain, "What the hell?!" She folded her arms across her chest, "How dare you kiss me without permission."

She then left the room, leaving a stunned Debitto behind.

††††

Outside Debitto's room stood Jaiden, her face was still moderately red.

"Dumbass, he could've warned me or something..."

She shook her head and began walking to her room.

"I hate to admit it..." She mumbled to herself.

"But he's a way better kisser than Lavi."

* * *

Ahaha, oh my god this sucked D: I made it happen too fast. Curse my bad timing.

I said Jaiden was going to answer questions in this chapter right? Well, it's not going to happen cuz I didn't get that many questions. So I'll do that in the next chapter I guess, so if you got a question, just ask it in a review.


	15. She's The Blade

**I completely blame chapter 166 for this.**

**There might be spoilers for chapter 166 of D. Gray Man. If you don't like spoilers. THEN DON'T READ.**

* * *

A sharp pain erupted from his shoulder, as if it was on fire, something wet now trickling down his arm. His body almost seemed to tremble as he felt the cold metal of the blade press against the skin of his neck, was this the end for him?

"Hey shithead." She sneered.

"J-Jaiden?!" The white haired Exorcist managed, looking at the girl from the corner of his eye. "Ah, you remember my name?" She asks, trying to ignore the strange sensation of feeling a warm body against her. "I'm honored." She mocks, and he feels the pain in his shoulder increasing.

"But I never gave you permission to call me by name either."

"What is it that you want?" He asks vehemently, Jaiden's expression turning to that of indifference. "Isn't it obvious?"

"I want to kill you, dumbass."

Allen was a little taken back by the sudden comment, but at the same time he expected it. She was a Noah after all. Noahs were, in the eyes of humans, merciless beings that killed without so much as a second thought, laughing as you died. There was no forgiveness. No guilt. No compassion. Hardly any emotions, other than the desire to cause pain and grief.

They say, that maybe even for one another, they do not care. But Jaiden knew that wasn't true. Because of humans, because of those dirty humans, they stay together, and they share a special bond that their God had created for them.

Allen felt the scythe's blade loosen against his neck, "Why do you do it?"

He gives a look of confusion as she pulls back only a bit to look at him. "You not only fight for Humans, but for Akuma as well. Why is that?"

He hesitates, before answering in a calm manner. "Both Akuma and Humans alike do not deserve the pain and suffering the Earl has caused." He states, "I strive to release them from that pain."

"I don't see the damn point," Jaiden muttered, she did not understand his reasoning for doing this still. As far as she cared, Humans were Humans, Akuma were Akuma, whatever happened to them was none of her concern. They were insignificant things. Nothing more, nothing less.

But then again, her beliefs on these things were starting to break. Maybe they themselves, the Noahs, were the foolish insignificant ones that didn't want to realize the truth.

"Allen..." She paused, "Am I...a human to you?"

He seemed confused by the question. "Of course. What else would you be?"

So he still thought of her as a human then?

"I see..." Jaiden murmured, pulling the scythe away from his neck, he was surprised to see that she looked almost apologetic.

"You're..."

Jaiden scoffed, interrupting him.

"Tch, don't give me that look. I'm only doing this because Road would be upset if you died." She stated with a glare, "So I'm not going to kill you."

"At least, not yet."

Jaiden slung the scythe over her shoulders, and walked away, leaving the white haired Exorcist to pass out from blood loss.

She knows she should be ashamed for allowing an Exorcist to live.

And she knows that she'll continue to hate him.

But she can't help but find his presence comforting in a way it shouldn't be.

As if Allen Walker was somewhat a Noah himself.

* * *

Yes, I know this wasn't a Noah drabble. But after reading chapter 166 of D. Gray Man, I just **had** to write this. Besides, it's really short. You can all be angry and throw waffles and other food products at me now.

I've always wanted to try writing how Jaiden interacts with Allen anyway.

And if you haven't read chapter 166 I won't spoil it for you, but I suggest you read it cuz it's TWISTEDLY EPIC. 8D (Though I saw it coming anyway.)


	16. Evening Encounter

Jaiden let out a sigh of boredom.

Her lack of friends often led her to go exploring.

She ends up at the park unintentionally and proceeds to look. There are food stands, game stands, and people galore. Must be a festival. A small grunt of disdain escapes her lips, she hated crowded places, but she couldn't help but feel content surrounded by the many people. She wants to join the fun, but she's to scared to go in.

There is a bench nearby, she looks around cautiously before resting her feet. She yawns, suddenly feeling drowsy and lays her head back, closing her eyes. Though she did not get the nap she wanted, as she was awoken by the sound of feet shuffling towards her. She supposes that it was just another person walking by, and opens her eyes to come face-to-face with a boy.

The boy has messy brown hair, and looks to be about her age. He smiles at her and she merely looks at him in confusion.

He begins to look at her with curiosity before remembering that the people here spoke Japanese.

"Konbanwa," He greets, "Ogenki desu ka?"

Jaiden looks at the stranger for a moment, warily.

"Houtteoite." She mutters, turning away from him.

He frowns slightly, but he is persistent. "Watashi no namae wa Allen desu." He says, "Anata-no namae wa?"

She returns her attention back to him, why was he even talking to her? Jaiden notices his smile is sincere and she sighs, knowing he wasn't going to leave her alone until she answered. "Watashi no namae wa...Jaiden desu."

His smile widens.

"Kawaii."

A blush graces Jaiden's features and she quickly looks away while murmuring, "Arigatou..."

Seconds later, Allen finds that she's staring at him now, with a fixed, inquisitive, gaze. He cocks his head to the side, "Nani?"

"You're not from here." She states, to his surprise, in English. "You're British?"

Allen looks at her with a shocked face, "How did you know?"

"Your Japanese sucks and from the looks of your clothes, you're British." She says a matter-of-factly.

"Oh..." He says. His cheeks then puffed out in annoyance. "Hey! My Japanese does not suck, at least I can speak it!"

Jaiden smirks, "I'm full blooded Japanese, I should know when it sucks."

He pouts angrily, folding his arms across his chest. He believed being able to speak Japanese so well after only a few months was quite impressive. Still, Jaiden couldn't help but inwardly laugh at him.

"What's someone like you doing here anyway?" asks Jaiden curiously.

"My father has a friend here in Tokyo." He explains, forgetting completely about the conversation earlier. She nods, not really caring. "What are you doing out here by yourself?" He asks, now sitting next to her.

Jaiden pauses, "...Exploring."

"By yourself?"

"Yeah."

"Your friends didn't want to come with you?"

"I don't have any friends." She admits ruefully, "I don't need them either."

"But...everyone needs friends."

"Not me." She replies, looking coldly at the ground. "I could care less."

They sit there in silence as the noises of the festival continued.

"I can be your friend." Allen says, breaking the silence. The sudden statement surprised Jaiden greatly, "Really?..." she asks, a shimmer of hope glimmering in her eyes. The young boy nods, "Yeah! Of course!"

Allen then holds out his hand, "Let's go have some fun." He says, pointing towards the festival. A small smile appears on Jaiden's face and she grasps his hand tightly.

They are on their way to the festival, and she isn't frightened as she was before because now she can feel the reassuring heat of Allen's body and is comforted by it. Even though she doesn't like crowds, she now has a friend looking after her.

††††

A few hours later they are seen sitting together on the same bench as before, eating cotton candy. Jaiden's grown attached to the boy in the short time she's been with him, and she wonders if this is what it's like to have a brother—a brother that cares anyways.

Allen looks ahead, seeing a familiar silhouette in the distance advancing towards them. "Mana!"

"Huh?" Jaiden questions, looking at him confused. Allen smiles at her, "My father." He explains.

Jaiden begins to frown, "...Does that mean you're leaving...?" Allen's smile suddenly drops, "Oh...yeah..."

"But you're coming back tomorrow? Right?"

"...Actually, today was our last day here in Japan...and I don't know if we're ever going to come back." He mumbled sadly.

Allen stares at Jaiden momentarily, "But you know what?" She gives him a questioning look, there is a look of determination on his face. "I'll find you again, someday."

"I promise."

They share a quick but meaningful embrace before the brown haired boy has to depart, leaving Jaiden once again alone on the bench with nothing but a bag of half finished cotton candy for company. She sits there, staring after the boy she'd come to think of as a brother.

She continues staring, even after he's long gone, and Jaiden wonders, just how different they will be when they meet again.

* * *

Jaiden's past is interesting, no?

Why am I writting about Allen lately? D: it's freakishly weird. But technically I can write about him. xD

Sorry about that...again. The next one's gonna be about the Noahs for sure, because I already started writing it. 8D You may be angry and throw waffles at me again.

**Just in case you didn't know what Jaiden and Allen were saying earlier :**

**Konbanwa** - Good Evening

**Ogenki desu ka?** - How are you?

**Houtteoite** - Leave me alone.

**Arigatou -** Thanks/Thank you

**Kawaii - ** Cute

**Nani?** - What?

**Watashi no namae wa Allen/Jaiden desu.** - My name is Allen/Jaiden.

**Anata-no namae wa?** - What is your name?


	17. Video Game Fun

"_PLAYER 1 WINS_."

Tyki glared at the TV screen. He was playing a video game with Jaiden. Well, more like losing a video game to Jaiden. Nothing new there. He frowned, why were these fighting games so hard? It's so much easier to kill someone in real life than with a stupid controller—why did he have to push all the buttons so fast and in a certain order just to do a simple combat move? Tyki thought it was ridiculous.

Though, Jaiden didn't seem to mind. She had the 'skills' required to win the game. With ease her fingers swept over the controller, destroying Tyki's character in a matter of seconds. A smirk appeared on her face as she heard Tyki curse under his breath.

"Rematch?" She asked.

"Fine." He sighed, giving the screen a fierce look as the next stage came up.

He would not lose to a fourteen year old again.

And so began the game, with a stage that Tyki had never played before. _Damn..._

It took Jaiden only a few seconds to thoroughly beat the crap out of Tyki's character, sending it over the edge of a cliff before he could react. Jaiden grinned. Tyki did a mental face-palm; he couldn't take this anymore.

"Can we play a different game?" He asked, sinking back into the couch.

Jaiden began to look through the pile of games that sat in front of her. She pulled out one, holding it out for Tyki to see. "How about this one?"

Tyki smirked; it was a racing game. He liked racing games, they had less button pushing and were relatively simple. Maybe he could finally beat her. "Sure."

Jaiden quickly slipped the fighting game out of the gaming console and replaced it with the racing game. Perfect—Tyki would easily beat Jaiden at this game and at least regain a little bit of his pride.

"Okay, let's play."

The game began with a loud sound of the engines starting. Tyki stared in what seemed to be disbelief as he witnessed Jaiden taking the lead, a triumphant grin on her face. Tyki soon had taken the place as number one on the second lap. He smirked, he was definitely going to win.

Tyki gaped, his smirk quickly turning into a frown as Jaiden's car passed his and into the finish line.

As the next course started, Tyki allowed his mind to wander, he didn't want to play the game in the first place anyway. Instead, his eyes glanced over towards Jaiden.

The game had captured her attention completely. Her eyes were now narrowed with concentration, her whole body was focused on the game, and she unconsciously chewed her lip as she leaned forward. Tyki thought it was cute.

He now had his fingers guide his car by memory as he leaned toward Jaiden, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. He couldn't help himself.

There was a thud as Jaiden's controller hit the ground. She sat ridged, "T-Tyki?"

"Yes?" He asked, feeling her tense a little more as he left a trail of kisses down her neck.

"W-What the fuck are you doing?!"

He smirked, leading himself to Jaiden's lips. She gasped a bit as he kissed her slowly, taking frequent glances at the screen as he did so.

Tyki pulled back, looking at the screen. His smirk grew wider as his car zoomed passed the finish line. "Winning."

Jaiden glared daggers at the man, still a bit flustered.

"You're a cheating pervert, Tyki."


	18. Whipped Cream

"Did you want whipped cream?"

Jaiden blinked her eyes at the curly haired man. Her eyes then fell on the mug of hot chocolate in her hands and shook her head.

"Nah."

Tyki looked confused for a moment and seem to hesitate before handing her the cup. Jaiden looked at him, just as confused. "What?"

"You don't like whipped cream?" He asked as he took a seat opposite to her.

"No." She answered bluntly, bringing the warm cup to her lips and taking a small sip, closing her eyes in contentment as she did so.

"I though all teenagers liked whipped cream." Tyki drawled, Jaiden trying her best to ignore him.

"I'm not like all teenagers." She growled.

Tyki just laughed, not affected by the teen's cold attitude at all. That just made Jaiden glare at him in irritation.

Tyki's eyes showed amusement as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table and resting his chin on his hands. "But Jaiden, just think of all the things you're missing out on."

The girl choked on her drink, cheeks flushing, when she heard how suggestive Tyki was being with that statement.

"Why, even I, liked whipped cream." He continued. "I liked it so much that I'd lick it off _anything_."

At this point, Jaiden had to put her mug on the table as she proceeded to have a coughing fit. Tyki chuckled at the look on the young Noah's face. He was enjoying this.

Eventually, Jaiden had finally stopped. She raised her eyes to glare at him.

"Pervert."

"No need to call me inappropriate names, Jaiden."

"After all," He smirked, "You just might like whipped cream one day." He winked, causing Jaiden to blush and tear her gaze away to look intently at the table with a slightly disgusted face.

Tyki chuckled once more, drinking the rest of his hot chocolate. The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Tyki decided to get up from the table.

"You know," He started with another smirk, "The twins like whipped cream."

Jaiden's face immediately turned a darker shade of red, "What the?!--What are you trying to say?!"

The older Noah merely laughed and left without answering her question.

Jaiden snorted, relaxing back into the couch, her face still a bit red.

"Ugh," She muttered, "How the hell did he know that they liked whipped cream anyway?"

There was a pang of silence.

"That sick fuck."

* * *

Yeah it's short, but drabbles are supposed to be short like this anyway.

I should stop making Tyki so perverted. XD lol


	19. Fireflies

"Aren't they beautiful?"

Jaiden's eyes shifted towards the spiky haired girl lazily, then back at the fireflies. Their bright glows softly illuminating the trees. She closed her eyes, "No."

Road frowned, "You don't like fireflies?"

"What's there to like?" Jaiden mumbled, opening one eye. "They're just bugs."

Road just rolled her eyes, returning her attention back to the fireflies. "We learned about them in school last week, remember?"

"We did?" Jaiden asked, now in a sitting position. Road nodded. She scratched the back of her head, "Hmm, must of fell asleep during class again..."

"They're interesting bugs." Road continued, bringing her hand up, close enough to see the light of a firefly shine on her fingers, yet not close enough to touch. Jaiden huffed, falling back into the grass. "No, they're little shits keeping me from taking a nap with their damn light."

Road sighed, still holding out her hand in attempt to catch one of the fireflies. "Fireflies live only a few weeks after they reach adulthood, and then they spend all of that time searching for a mate, then they die."

"At least, that's what sensei said." She added, turning to look at Jaiden.

"Is that so?" Jaiden drawls with an uncaring voice. "Sounds retarded."

"They're almost as pathetic as us."

Road shoots Jaiden a confused look, "What do you mean?"

"Think about it," She replied, getting up to her feet, dusting off some stray grass blades. "If someone were to describe the Noah Clan, they could say that they're born, and spend all of their brief lifespan waiting to get sacrificed."

"I guess you're right." Road paused. "Do you ever regret it?"

"It's who I am." Jaiden states in monotone. "So it doesn't matter if I regret it or not."

"And you still think fireflies are retarded?" Road asks in slight amusement.

"Their asses light up."

"I mean, at least when you're a Noah, your ass doesn't light up."

Road says nothing.

They stand there, looking at the glow of the fireflies in silence.

It was during that silence that Jaiden clamped her hands around a firefly, like a cage, holding it above her head with a smug grin. She handed it Road carefully, who held it with a look of fascination.

"Thanks, Jaiden."

"I didn't catch it because of you." Jaiden mutters, "I caught it so you could see for yourself just how stupid fireflies are."

Road giggles to herself.

It was so like Jaiden to come up with a lame excuse like that.


	20. Bubbles

The bubbles popped one by one, bursting into a faint scent of strawberries. Jasdero smiled widely and dunked the blue bubble wand into the small bottle of thick soap water. He pulled the wand back, bringing it closer to his lips and blew, bubbles now filling the air.

"Jas, what are you doing?"

Jasdero blinked, looking up into the golden eyes of his fellow Noah and best friend, Jaiden. He smiled and turned back, blowing another wave of strawberry scented bubbles. "Blowing bubbles."

He watched as stray bubble floated over to Jaiden, landing on her nose before popping. The young Noah's face scrunched up and Jasdero couldn't help but giggle.

Again, Jasdero blew into the bubble wand, creating a bunch of small bubbles. Jaiden looked at the soap bubbles with a small smile on her face. There were so many colors visible inside the bubbles. She could see green, gold, red, blue, pink and even more colors as the light reflected off them.

She reached her hand out, allowing a bubble to gently land on her finger, only to have it pop a second later, much to her disappointment.

Slowly, a huge bubble drifted passed her face, lifting into the air filled with a gorgeous mix of colors.

"Whoa," Jaiden murmured in amazement, "That's cool."

Jasdero grinned in content, blowing several more bubbles, the faint scent of strawberries filling the air. Jaiden smiled triumphantly, she had been able to get a bubble on her fore finger without it popping. Carefully she drew her hand back and turned to look at Jasdero, who was busy watching the other bubbles pop. "Jasdero."

He turned to look at Jaiden, only to be greeted by a bubble popping in his face. His face scrunched up a bit, much like Jaiden's had, his surprised face making him look adorably cute.

"Ne, what was that for?" He asked.

"Tyki says that a Noah should always be prepared for anything," Jaiden said, smiling ever so slightly.

Jasdero blinked, clueless, before nodding his head, "Oh, okay."

That's when Jasdero developed an idea. Grinning, he put his bubble container down, placing the bubble wand next to it. He crept over to Jaiden, laughing to himself as he did so.

Jaiden frowned, noticing the sudden lack of bubbles. "Jas, why did you stop?" She asked.

Her answer was a simple kiss on the lips.

A short one at that.

"Noahs are prepared for anything, right?" Jasdero teased, earning a blush from Jaiden in return.

"Kisses don't count, Jas."

Back then, their world was like a bubble, so pure and straightforward.

* * *

Jasdero and Jaiden are supposed to be younger in this one (Jaiden is 10 while Jasdero is supposed to be 13) but I think I made Jaiden sound too mature. Ahaha oops.

By the way, do you guys have any prompts for me? Ideas? Stuff like that? Cuz my brain stopped working and I need some prompts.


	21. Sugar Filled Kisses

Jaiden sighed contently, closing her eyes as she lay back against the couch with a purple lollipop between her lips. However, she was abruptly driven out of her happy state when the piece of candy was popped out of her mouth. Jaiden's eyes snapped open, and she found herself staring up at Tyki Mikk, who was holding the candy that Jaiden once possessed.

"Hey!" She growled, "I was eating that!"

"Candy is bad for you, Jaiden," Tyki replied. "Your teeth will fall out." He then put the candy into his own mouth, making Jaiden glare at him intensely.

"Why the hell do you get to eat it when I can't?"

"Because I care about you."

"You don't care about yourself?"

"Not really."

Jaiden frowned. As much as she was happy to hear that Tyki cared about her, this was becoming aggravating, she could just feel the lollipop getting smaller inside of the Noah's mouth.

"Well, I care about you too. So stop eating my candy!"

"You're not old enough, or tall enough—" Tyki stood up straight preventing Jaiden from grabbing her lollipop back. "—to care about me so much."

"I don't understand what you mean by that but—" She paused as Tyki pushed her down before she had a chance to jump him. "I want my lollipop! It's the only sweet thing left in this damn house!"

Tyki chuckled, taking the lollipop out of his mouth, "You really want something sweet?" Jaiden's eyes immediately lite up, maybe he was going to finally give it back to her? She nodded.

She didn't have time to protest as she was pulled against Tyki. He gave her a strange look that Jaiden couldn't understand, and their lips met. His tongue pushed against hers and she could taste the sugar from the lollipop in his mouth. Tyki's own taste mingled with the flavor of the purple candy, making it sweeter than it already was.

"Was that sweet enough for you?" Tyki asked as he pulled away, smirking.

Jaiden nodded numbly, not meeting the other Noah's gaze, her face flushed. Tyki reached forward, tilting her chin up, forcing her to look at him. "Now," He started, "Shouldn't I get something in return?"

Jaiden blinked, finally registering in her mind what Tyki had just said. She slapped his hand away, "Fuck no. You pedophile."

Tyki stumbled backwards in surprise. Did she just call him a pedophile?

She snatched the lollipop from his hand. She popped it into her mouth and walked away, leaving Tyki standing in the room with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"P-Pedophile??" Tyki questioned in disbelief.

* * *

Poor Tyki. xP Jaiden is so mean to him.

Sorry about the long wait. I've been busy lately. I don't have a lot of computer time anymore, since school is starting and all. So I whipped this one up for you guys real quick, hope you like it.

More will come :D but you might have to wait a bit. And again, I'm sorry about the delay.


	22. Oblivious

Oblivious.

They call _Jasdero_ oblivious. They sometimes say _he's_ not all there. That _he_ needs to pay attention more.

Well, he _does_ pay attention.

And _he_ thinks _they're_ the stupid ones, _they're_ oblivious.

Why? Because _Jasdero_ is the only one who notices.

_He's_ the only one who notices how he steals glances at her when she isn't looking.

_He's_ the only one who notices how her smirk turns into a ghost of a smile when he gets jealous of the Exorcist, Lavi.

_He's_ the only one who notices how his eyes soften when she's hurt.

_He's_ the only who notices how she tries to hide her blush after her hand accidentally brushes against his.

_He's_ the only one who notices how they fight just to get the other's attention.

_He's_ the only one who can actually see how much pain it's causing _both_ of them.

And just the thought of them together? He **hated** to think about it.

He wonders if Debitto just doesn't want to hurt Jaiden?

And he can't help but think if Debitto is trying to spare him the pain, too?

The pain of losing Jaiden to him, breaking the bond that they shared, with her and with him.

Debitto knows for a fact that it would torture Jasdero, how the blond's heart would **break** if he ever saw their lips touch, in a way they both yearn for.

Debitto is in pain because he can't express his feelings without hurting them.

Jaiden is in pain because she's too afraid to love someone.

Jasdero is in pain because he just wants Debitto and Jaiden to be happy, but at the same time, wouldn't stand to see them together.

_Maybe we can all be miserable and in pain together..._


	23. Read Me A Story

"So the majestic Noah trapped the last pathetic Exorcist in place where he could not break free from," Tyki narrated. "The Noah then snapped the white-haired boy's arm—" He was cut off by the loud snores escaping from Road's parted lips. Tyki sighed, running a hand through his curly hair.

"And she wanted to hear that part too..."

Jaiden blinked, as she sat with her legs crossed on the bed. "Tch, she's asleep already."

"That's the point." Tyki said, standing up to brush his paints. "Sometimes it's the only way to get her to sleep quickly."

"I don't get how anyone could fall asleep just by listening to a story..."

Tyki shook his head in amusement, sitting himself on the bed once more. "Here," He motioned for her to sit next to him. "I'll tell you a story as well."

She groaned, plopping next to him. "Why?"

"So I can prove to you that stories can, in fact, put you to sleep."

Tyki then cleared his throat, taking a glance at Jaiden before beginning his story. "Once upon a time there was this powerful and handsome Noah. He was feared by all—"

"Tyki," Jaiden whined. "I'm not a kid anymore. This isn't going to work."

"Just listen," He said calmly before returning to his tale. "Anyways, he had killed off all but one from The Black Order. That one Exorcist was none other than the white-haired devil himself. The powerful Noah knew it would be easy to kill the boy, for he had kill off the rest of his friends."

Tyki took a breath of air before continuing, "Yet, the Noah wanted to make the boy suffer with pain. He wasn't going to give him a slow and easy death. No, he was going to torture the Exorcist..."

Minutes later, Tyki felt a pressure on his shoulder, and turned to see what it was. He smirked. He was correct—stories are able to make people—and Noahs—fall asleep.

He did not want to wake her, so he allowed her to stay like that.

He looked up at the ceiling with a smile.

"...and the two last remaining Noahs lived happily ever after."

* * *

I swear, Tyki was totally talking about himself in that story. xD


	24. Arcade

"I'm serious," Debitto said with an uncaring tone as a greasy-haired teen stepped toward the female Noah. He leaned against the wall, eyes wondering boredly from the boy to the girl. "Don't mess with her."

The teen smiled wickedly. "Whatever you say, freak." He moved forward, reaching his hands out to touch her sides. It made Debitto grit his teeth unconsciously. The boy's fingers slid down to her waist and—

That was it. This guy was officially dead.

Jaiden did not turn around. She did not remove her eyes from the screen. And she most definitely did not give the boy a chance to breathe as she forked an elbow into the teen's abdomen, sending him onto the floor in pain. "Fuck off," was all she said.

Debitto had a slight horrified look etched onto his face as he mentally marked down her latest victim. You would think they would of learned by now after watching her take down four other guys that tried the same.

She stood in front of the arcade game with a look of blood lust and annoyance. "Damn! That guy messed me up!"

Debitto wondered what the hell her problem was, seeing as she beat the high score an hour ago.

Another guy gave her a smirk, and Jaiden grabbed Debitto by the jacket, dragging him to her. She gestured to the gun in her left hand, "You're good with these, right?"

He smirked, "Hell yeah."

"Awesome." She then frowned, glancing at the guy giving her suggestive looks. "This is pissing me off. Pretend to be my boyfriend."

Debitto choked, looking at her shocked. The statement catching him completely off guard. "Huh?"

"If you pretend to be my boyfriend, maybe they'll lay off before I end up killing everyone." Jaiden deadpanned.

This boyfriend scheme didn't sound all that bad to Debitto. He shrugged, "Fine. Give me the damn gun."

She tossed a gun to him with a smirk. "I was getting bored of playing by myself anyway. Playing two characters at the same time isn't any fun."

"Let's play."

Eventually they ran out of money, so they quit. Jaiden grinned as the arcade game wanted her to enter her initials. "Man, I'm awesome."

Before she could react, Debitto entered the letters himself, confirming them quickly. Jaiden growled.

"Oi! What was that?!"

"Shut up, I should get credit too ya'know." He defended.

She sighed, "Whatever, let's leave."

Debitto took a quick glance at the screen as he followed her out.

_Debi x Jai_.

Oh yeah, she would definitely kill him if she ever found out about that.

But it was totally worth it.

* * *

Sorry about the delay.

My friend suggested the Debi x Jai initial thing. Lolz She's a freakin' genious. (by the way, I have played games that let you put more than three letters for a top score. xD)


	25. Kitten is Angry

Crackfic. Omg.

* * *

This had to be some sort of joke.

Seriously.

What. The. Fuck.

Jaiden had woken up with a pair of fuzzy ears. Freakin' fuzzy ears. And a tail. Unless there was something about being a Noah that Road wasn't telling her about, something was definitely wrong.

She tumbled out of bed clumsily, using her unsteady legs to crawl to her door. Jaiden swore under her breath as she tried desperately to reach the doorknob, with little success. Apparently her height had been reduced, or maybe she shrunk? Because even stretching up on tip-toe was getting her nowhere.

"Shit," Jaiden grumbled, but it ended up coming out as a growl instead. She began scratching at the door.

"Hey! Let me out, dammit!"

As if obeying her command, the door suddenly opened back, hitting her on the nose. She immediately darted away under the bed, tail lashing angrily.

"Huh?" Debitto's face poked through the open door. "What the hell? I could of sworn I heard something."

Jaiden bounded out from underneath the bed, heading straight for the exit near Debitto's legs.

"Damn rat," He muttered, nudging Jaiden with his foot.

"Bastard," Jaiden hissed swiping at the male Noah's foot. "Let me the fuck out!"

He reached down to pick her up by the nape of her neck, causing Jaiden to 'mrowr' angrily at the sudden weightless feeling. He glared. "Little shit," He then raised an eyebrow and tugged at her furry ears. "Wait, this thing can't be Fujiyoshi's cat. It's not white."

"Dumbass," She hissed once more, promptly biting his finger in the process. "I _am_ the cat!"

Jaiden seemed to gain a large amount of satisfaction with watching the boy yelp and pull his hand away. Not at all intimidated by the glare she was receiving, Jaiden gave a feral grin. It served him right.

"You're as much of a pain in the ass as your owner," Debitto muttered as he licked the blood off his now bleeding finger.

"Tch, dipshit." Jaiden snorted.

Just as she was about to exit the room, something caught her eye. Jaiden tensed, watching as something red and long dangled in front of her face. Debitto blinked, watching as Jaiden made no move to leave. "...What...the hell is wrong with you?"

She stood there, frozen, trying to resist the incoming urge to pounce on the red ribbon that was tied neatly around Debitto's thigh. He followed her gaze, smirking as he untied the ribbon. "You want this?" He asked, holding it above Jaiden's head tauntingly.

Jaiden scoffed, she would not stoop so low as chasing a stupid string for his entertainment.

But then Debitto made it twitch in the air and Jaiden just couldn't contain herself.

She swiped at it. She batted at it. She even gnawed it to death. And when Debitto jerked it from her mouth, she swiped at it again.

"Damn it!" Jaiden cursed, almost doing a complete midair flip as the string was moved just out her reach.

"You suck." Debitto remarked, the same smirk still plastered to his lips.

Jaiden pounced, catching the ribbon between her two paws. "Ha! Take that! I win! Now who sucks Debi—"

Her sentence was cut short as she was suddenly scooped up into the air. She instinctively bristled her fur.

"Maybe you aren't so stupid after all..." Debitto said affectionately, stroking the top of her head.

Jaiden tried hard not to purr.

So very hard.

Really.

"Fucker...you think just because...this feels...good..." Jaiden's complaints trailed off as her mews turned into a purr of content as she slipped into a deep sleep.

"You're easier to handle when you're a cat." He said smugly, watching as the black kitten snuggled up against him.

Jaiden continued to purr, but even then, Debitto felt like he would be in a world of hurt tomorrow.

* * *

Wrote this for my Literature class. My teacher liked it. (Even with all the cursing. lol) Finally decided to put this crap-tastic-ness here.

The title is the name of a song by Lemon Demon. lol


	26. Fitting Fiasco

Title: Fitting Fiasco

Who: Jaiden, Road, Debitto

Rating: K+

Summary: Debitto hates getting dressed up, especially in suits. AU-ish.

* * *

**Fitting Fiasco**

"What do you want Road?"

Raod held up the bags in her arms. "I need to do the fitting for your tux."

Debitto quickly frowned, Road wondered if it was the reminder of the prom or the thought of being dressed up that bothered him greatly. She smirked, probably both. "It fits fine." He said, closing the door to his room, trying to get out of this situation.

Road's foot stopped the door from closing fully, and her eyes narrowed dangerously. "You're going to try on this suit. Quit complaining, I get enough of that from Jaiden."

He sighed, reluctantly taking the bag from her and back into the depths of his room to change. Road then skipped back to the living room, and laid the other bag she had on the couch, which held Jaiden's black satin dress.

She heard Debitto's muffled complaints as he made his way downstairs. Road smiled at him, taking in the detail of the fine tailoring. Of course, Road was the one who insisted on getting Debitto the tux for the prom in the first place, ignoring his protests. He was just like Jaiden. Jaiden complained about dresses being ridiculous, while Debitto bluntly stated that suit's were retarded.

"Perfect!" Road clapped her hands together before pulling the unwilling Noah boy into the center of the living room.

"I hate you." He mumbled, pulling at his collar with distaste. Road slapped his hand away and began pulling to see if it was fitting properly, measuring the pants to make sure they were just about perfect.

"How do they feel?"

"Crappy." He growled.

Road rolled her eyes. "Be serious."

"Great." He replied sarcastically. She looked them over and nodded.

"I look stupid."

"You look great!"

"I hate dressing up."

"Be nice," Road mumbled looking over his pants once more. "You're taking Jaiden to the prom, remember? A tux is necessary."

"Don't remind me," Road glanced up to see a blush creeping over Debitto's cheeks. "And it's not freakin' necessary to wear a tux."

She sighed, "Whatever."

It wasn't much longer before Debitto began to complain again, "How much longer do I have to wear this damn thing?"

Road seemed to glare slightly as a look of annoyance etched onto her face. "I don't know who's worse, you or Jaiden."

"Shut up." Debitto responded childishly and she merely shook her head at him, starting to inspect his jacket.

"Road?" Came the voice of Jaiden. "Where are you?"

Debitto started to fidget nervously and Road frowned. "Hold still."

"Hmm?" Jaiden murmured as she entered the living room. She stood still as she looked at the scene before her, a smug smile forming on her lips. "Aw. Don't you look like the perfect little gentleman."

Debitto snorted, "Shut up, you're making this a hell of a lot worse then it is."

"Wuss." Jaiden replied, with a laugh. Debitto glowered at her.

"Don't worry Jaiden, I'm going do your fitting next." Road stated, pausing to take in the other's expression. She watched as Jaiden's gaze left Debitto and turned to the bag that was laid out carefully on the couch.

"Fuck..." She mumbled. Debitto smirked at her expression.

"Won't you look like the perfect little young lady." He mocked.

Both Road and Debitto watched as Jaiden ran up the stairs, stumbling a couple times, and hiding herself in her room, the sound of a lock clicking in the process. Debitto already began tugging at his sleeves.

"You can go take that off." He gave a look of relief as he gabbed his own bag and headed upstairs into the comfort of his room.

Road sighed as she began making her way towards Jaiden's room. Her work was never done.

* * *

Can you picture Debitto and Jaiden at a prom? Lol I might continue this one.

Another thing done for Literature class. My teacher is starting to like the things I write lolz. (She's a very laid back teacher apparently.) So more things to come, I'm writing these all in my Literature class. I'll post up a couple that I have crumpled in my bag, if I find them.


	27. Road's Obsession

**Title:** Road's Obsession

**Who:** Road, Jaiden

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** Road has an obsession, and it's freaking Jaiden out!

* * *

**Road's Obsession**

Jaiden walked through the hallway to her room, where she planned to take a nap. But what she didn't plan was to hear, through the door, the voice of Road whispering passionately to something.

"I love you," Was what Jaiden heard.

She cocked her head to the side, pressing her ear close against the wood. Thoughts running wildly through her mind. A pet, maybe? Or perhaps a guy? In her room?

Jaiden yanked the door open. "Aha!" She gave a complete 'What fuck?' look as she saw the thing that Road so dearly loved a felt the extreme need to tell it so.

A doll.

A fuckin' doll.

Jaiden's eye began to twitch. Road held the doll tenderly in her hands, with it pressed to her chest, her lips frozen on what seemed to be the doll's mouth. The spiky haired girl's eyes were fixed on Jaiden, who was looking more and more confused with each passing second.

"You're making out with a doll?" Jaiden asked bluntly.

Awkward silence.

"I love Allen. Is there something wrong with that?" It was then that Jaiden noticed the doll Road was holding was indeed a smaller replica of the white haired Exorcist, Allen Walker.

Jaiden backed away slowly from the door.

†-†-†-†

Jaiden was getting more and more freaked out with her encounters with Road and her passion for Allen Walker. She once walked in on Road kissing a framed picture of the Exorcist, and also when she named her favorite pillow 'Allen'. Jaiden was beginning to question the girl's sanity.

She sighed irritably as she once again walked in on the purple haired Noah telling 'Allen' about her day. Jaiden stood at the door, arguing with herself over the idea of staying in Tyki's room instead.

"Something is wrong with you. Really." Jaiden finally said.

"Wrong? What's wrong?"

"You know, your...addiction with that white haired dumbass."

"Addiction? I don't have an addiction!"

"Looks like it to me," Jaiden muttered, glancing at the many Allen Walker dolls and pictures spread out on Road's bed.

"I just lo—"

"Love him. Yeah, yeah, whatever." Jaiden interrupted, sighing. "I guess you can have an obsession with..._Allen_...if you want..."

"Really? You don't mind?" Road asked slowly.

"Uh...yeah, sure..."

"Good." She said, "Because I don't have an obsession!"

And with that, Jaiden was left to go find the Millennium Earl and _demand_ for her own room.

* * *

Seriously, that girl is obsessed.

One of the three drabbles from my Literature class.


	28. Fairytale Failure

**Title:** Fairytale Failure

**Who:** Debitto, Jaiden

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** Debitto and Jaiden didn't want to be something as ridiculous as something out of a fairytale. They were far better than that.

* * *

**Fairytale Failure**

Debitto and Jaiden would never be a fairytale. They weren't soul mates. They didn't complete each other. They were puzzle pieces that didn't fit, she was like a sky puzzle piece, while he was like a grass puzzle piece. Though it often seemed like they came from two different puzzles entirely. Two completely different puzzles, that hated each other.

Debitto wasn't any knight in shining armor. He scowled, swore, and occasionally got his ass handed to him by Exorcists, which Jaiden would remind him about on a daily basis. In his opinion, 'shining armor' was damn right retarded and incredibly heavy. No way was Debitto anything like a gallant knight.

Jaiden wasn't a princess in constant distress. Actually, she was more or less the devil's nightmare if you got on her bad side. She swore just as much, if not more, than Debitto, and she hated when other people fought for her. She'd rather die than scream and cry for someone to save her. Jaiden was far from a beautiful princess.

And their life was most definitely not a fairy tale. They lived with pain, blood, and constant battle their whole lives.

They didn't proclaim vows of everlasting love either. You would mostly see them screaming in each other's faces. The screaming often consisted of words like; "bastard," "bitch," and "fucktard," and also phrases such as, "I hate you," and "I hope you die in a pit of spikes filled with snakes, alligators, and killer rabbits." (as said by Jaiden.)

If either of them talked about their feelings, the other would probably laugh in their face and make fun of them for a week, maybe longer.

But that was just fine with them.

The last thing they would ever want was _kindness_, _sympathy_, or _affection_ – they consider feelings like that useless.

They didn't want something as **stupid as a fairytale**.

The only thing they did want was to know why the _hell_ they had fallen in love with such an _asshole_.


	29. Jaiden's First Love

**Jaiden's First Love**

When Jaiden had first been introduced to him there was a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, like butterflies were trapped inside of her.

It had been love at first sight.

Rather quiet for a first introduction, Jaiden had smiled and grabbed for her new friend, hugging him tightly to her chest. It had probably been a pretty awkward start to their relationship, but her new friend had not seemed to care.

From that day on they were best friends, inseparable. When Jaiden was sad, you would most likely find him at her side, comforting her. Or when Jaiden was forced to do chores, it wasn't a surprise to see him there along side helping her out.

He was there whenever Jaiden needed him, through the good and bad. He was the one that shared all her fears and the one she confided her secrets to.

He was her best friend and Jaiden loved him with all of her heart.

So it wasn't a surprise why she had panicked when she awoke the next morning to find her best friend missing. She had ripped apart the house, each room one at a time, but still, there was no trace of her friend. Jaiden had began to sob softly.

Walking in from outside, Jaiden's older brother heard the cries of his sister. "Hmm? What's wrong?"

"He's gone..." She sniffed.

"He?" He paused. "Oh! No, he's fine!" For a moment the older boy ran back outside only to return back a second later. "He was in the car, you must of forgotten him."

The panda bear plushie looked fluffier than usual as her brother handed it to her, a grin appearing on Jaiden's tear-stained face as she held her plush friend close.

* * *

Haha, I wonder...did you think it would actually be someone? XD


	30. Bubblegum

**Title:** Bubblegum

**Who:** Debitto, Jaiden

**Rating:** K+

**Summary:** Debitto would never fall for the same thing twice. Part 2 to 'Candy'.

* * *

**Bubblegum**

**Pop!**

Jaiden's eye twitched as Debitto pulled the now broken bubble back into his mouth with his tongue, where he proceeded to chew it noisily, smacking it against the top of his mouth.

Jaiden could only watch in irritation as Debitto started again, stretching the gum over his tongue and blowing a small blue bubble. Slowly, with a glance and a smirk at Jaiden, Debitto let the large sticky bubble grow and keep growing until-

**Pop!**

Jaiden growled, he had been doing the same thing for sometime now, maybe half an hour at most.

It was annoying her.

And Debitto knew it.

**Pop!**

She had always liked bubble gum; it was filled with sugar, why wouldn't she like it?

But she hated the sounds it made, the squishing, saliva-soaked snapping, and that stupid aggravating-

**Pop!**

It just made sense that Debitto would like it as well.

"Stop it." She hissed, glaring at him.

Debitto stared at her for a moment before smirking.

"Hell no."

"Bastard..." Jaiden mumbled, which only led Debitto to laugh at her misery.

**POP!**

Jaiden whipped around to face Debitto once more. She knew she should probably just ignore it, and that her reactions just provoked the boy all the more, but now he was just pissing her off.

"Stop that!"

"Make me." He taunted, sticking his gum covered tongue out at her.

"Fine then." She muttered, pulling him down by his shirt so that they were eye level. She had an almost frighteningly determined look in her eye as she stuck her tongue right in his mouth.

Very familiar scenario, right?

She found the wad of gum quickly, pulling it into her own mouth and breaking direct contact with Debitto.

Jaiden stared blankly for a moment, frozen.

"Oh God..." She muttered, horrified, as Debitto smirked.

Jaiden had then spat the gum at the floor, gagging as she did so. "You bastard! Are you trying to kill me?!"

Debitto tried to look as innocent as he could, which failed. "What's wrong?"

She nearly choked, "You knew it didn't you?!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Jaiden spat once more before leaving the room to go brush her teeth. Debitto sat with a triumphant grin, satisfied with the outcome.

He knew she was going to do that, he wasn't stupid.

He learned his lesson the last time.

That's why he bought a specific type of gum.

A type of gum that Jaiden would never even want to look at.

He chucked darkly, popping another strip of the _Sugar Free_ gum into his mouth.

Revenge was sweet.

Kind of.

* * *

Debitto is evil! lol

Oh and just in case anybody was confused with the last chapter/fic: It was a stuffed panda bear. lol A toy. I got you guys good if you thought it was something else! xD


	31. Soup

**Title:** Soup

**Who:** Road, Jaiden

**Rating:** K

**Summary: **Jaiden glared at the substance before her. "I'm not eating that..._shit_."

* * *

**Soup**

"What is it?"

"Soup, eat it."

Jaiden scowled, glaring at the girl. "Road, what kind of damn soup?"

She smiled. "It's my own recipe for the common cold."

Common cold? Ha! Like Jaiden could have gotten something that humans fell to so easily! There was no way! She had a much harsher, severe thing, like a virus. Yeah, virus. The common cold could never take down a proud and arrogant Noah like Jaiden. Road must be insane.

Jaiden suddenly sneezed, covering her nose instinctively with hands hidden within the depths of her long sleeved shirt. She pulled the blanket closer to herself. Ok, maybe she did have a cold. But it's not like Jaiden was going to admit that to Road.

"Your own recipe? Are you sure it's not deadly?" Jaiden stated, looking at the red color liquid in the bowl. It looked like blood. It could have been poisoned, knowing Road. Jaiden sniffed. "Besides, I thought chicken noodle soup was supposed to cure a cold?"

Road frowned slightly. "Chicken noodle soup is so unoriginal and plain."

"Road," She whined. "It's freakin' blood red!"

Road rolled her eyes, before picking up the spoon and stirring the soup substance a bit. "It's more like a very dark red orange, Jaiden."

Jaiden glared at the soup bowl. "I'm not eating that..._shit_. I don't even know what it is."

She sighed, gathering a spoonful and popping it into her mouth. "Look. It's edible!"

"At least tell me what it is."

It was Road's turn to scowl. "That's not important," She shoved the bowl into Jaiden's hands. "Now eat it!"

"Fine!" Jaiden growled, taking a spoonful of the red substance into her mouth. She stared downward at the bowl before slurping the rest of the soup. Jaiden shifted in her blankets slightly as she looked at Road, who smiled at her smugly. "It was...good."

"What was it anyway?"

"Tomato soup!" Road answered proudly.

Jaiden had suddenly obtained a sickened expression. "Road..."

"Hmm?"

"I'm allergic to tomatoes."

Road stopped and stared at her blankly.

"Oops..."


	32. Friendship and Family

**Title:** Friendship and Family

**Who:** Road, Jaiden, technically Allen

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** Jaiden's thoughts on her friendship with Allen. AU (Alternate Universe)

* * *

**Friendship and Family**

Jaiden looked up at the snow as it fell around her. She had always found snow comforting in a way, it was so beautiful, and it made everything else look beautiful too. So what if it made things cold? Wear a jacket, common sense.

Snow. One of Jaiden's favorite things. She would spend every minute outside even if it was freezing, it's not like her house had heating anyway, she didn't mind the cold unlike some people. She used to even spend time in the snow with her best friend, scratch that, _ex_-best friend.

_Allen._

_He used to like snow..._

They were best friends only by chance, the only reason was because they could relate to each other easily. That's all.

She paused to catch a snowflake in her hand, which quickly melted into water a second later. They were like two snowflakes was what she concluded. Snowflakes are all completely different, but you can't help but think they're all alike.

Allen was the cheery, oblivious, and mostly happy boy, who hid his true thoughts and feelings behind a mask of smiles.

Jaiden was the dark moody one, who didn't want to truly love anyone other then herself, even with all the love people offered her. She never excepted love or emotions other then hate and anger.

Complete opposites yet exactly the same.

They may know very little about each other, but somehow they were still best friends for some odd reason, despite the whole Noah and Exorcist thing. Jaiden tried desperately to convince herself that it was only because they had both felt pain and could relate to each other in that way. But something deep inside her knew that wasn't the only reason, though she refused that thought entirely. He was an Exorcist, her enemy, they couldn't be friends.

But to Jaiden, that was why it was so painful. She had found someone who cared nothing of what she'd done, instead they liked her for her, but at the same time hated her for what she was, Jaiden Fujiyoshi of the Noah clan.

It caused her pain to know that, and she hated it.

Why was she so hurt by this? She didn't know. Jaiden had tried several times to solve this problem by getting rid of the cause of it, Allen. But every time she came close to killing the boy, she hesitated until she couldn't kill him at all. It annoyed her greatly.

Damn that Exorcist. Damn him to the deepest pits of hell.

"Jaiden?" She quickly turned around to see Road walking towards her. "Why are you out here? It's practically a blizzard! And you don't even have a jacket!"

"I didn't know you cared so much."

"Don't be stupid," Road scowled. "Of course I care! We don't want you to freeze to death!"

"We?" Jaiden began to fall in step with Road as they walked back to her house. Road nodded, "We're all at your place. We weren't going to let you stay in that cold little apartment all by yourself."

"Hmm? Really?" _Everyone is there then?_

Road glanced at Jaiden with a look of worry as they walked side by side in the snow. "Are you okay? You seem out of it today..."

"I've just been thinking a lot today."

"Well don't do that, you're going to make me worry." She muttered irritably.

"Heh, sorry." _Worry?_ Jaiden smiled softly.

It was painful, but she would enjoy the company of her 'family' as much as she could, because something in the back of her mind told her that she wouldn't be able to enjoy it much longer.


	33. Never Alone

**Title:** Never Alone

**Who:** Lenalee, Jaiden

**Rating:** K

**Summary: **Lenalee helps Jaiden realize that she isn't alone. AU

* * *

**Never Alone**

Jaiden stared at the lone flower intently, watching as it swayed lightly in the breeze. She sat a few feet across from it in silence.

Well at least before someone decided to break that silence.

"Jaiden? Jaiden, where are you?"

Jaiden's stoic face quickly turned to a scowl as the voice interrupted her thoughts. It wasn't long before Jaiden could make out the green hair of none other than Lenalee Lee. The girl came walking towards her at a fairly quick pace, sighing in relief.

"Jaiden! There you are. I was—"

"Don't move." Jaiden interrupted, her voice like ice.

Lenalee immediately stopped with a look of confusion. "What's wrong?"

"You were going to step on it."

She glanced down.

A flower.

She continued to stare at the yellow flower while Jaiden casually walked next to her.

"Don't step on it." Jaiden muttered. "You'll ruin it's chance to grow."

"I didn't know you liked flowers." Lenalee said with obvious surprise. Jaiden merely shook her head, slightly annoyed. "It can spread it's seeds around this empty field using the wind." She explained. "Then this field will soon be filled with flowers..."

"And it won't be alone anymore." Jaiden ended quietly.

Lenalee took her time absorbing the explanation as Jaiden lingered there for a moment before she closed her eyes and turned around, "Hurry the hell up."

Lenalee took one last glance at the flower before she ran to catch up with Jaiden who paused and continued walking once she felt Lenalee's reassuring presence next to her.

"You're not alone at all, Jaiden."

Jaiden glanced at the girl through the corner of her eye, seeing Lenalee smiling warmly at her.

She smiled lightly, "I know that now."

* * *

"Experiment with different characters other than the Noahs!" That's what my friend said, so I did. -glares at friend- You better be happy now, Devin!

My first time writting about Lenalee, I think it came out pretty well.


	34. Hug?

**Title:** Hug?

**Who:** Lavi, Jaiden

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** Lavi appears at Jaiden's door during a rainstorm. AU

* * *

**Hug?**

When Jaiden opened the door, she saw Lavi standing there.

He was standing in the rain—the bright red locks of his hair plastered wetly to his forehead, silver raindrops clinging to the very tips. He grinned.

"Hey!"

"What are you doing here?" She asked, staring at him dully and allowing the rain to soak the boy more than he already was.

"What a kind greeting..." He stated, faking a hurt expression.

Jaiden just rolled her eyes. "Answer the question, stupid."

"Want me to leave?" Lavi asked, frowning, his fake hurt now real.

"Yes."

As Jaiden began to close the door, it was Lavi who stopped it. He poked his head in, regarding her expression. "Are you sure?"

It was silent as Jaiden said nothing.

She kept a stoic face, but Lavi could see that her eyes said otherwise. He smiled widely, satisfied as he closed the door behind him. Lavi opened his arms hopefully, "Hug?"

Jaiden turned with a scowl. "Fuck no," She seemed to back away, looking at him. "You're soaking wet."

Lavi's grin turned more mischievous as his arms wrapped around a very refusing Jaiden. "Too bad."

_It's okay, I know how you really feel._


	35. House Rules

**Title:** House Rules

**Who:** Jaiden, Tyki

**Rating:** T (for Jaiden's foul mouth. Even if it has been worse...)

**Summary:** Jaiden's a sore loser, or maybe Tyki's just an amazing cheater.

* * *

**House Rules**

"_Bullshit_!"

The outraged shout came alongside an angry slam as hands connected with the top of the table, palms flattened against the surface and fingers splayed out. The ticked off Noah of Revenge was growling viciously at none other than Tyki Mikk.

"You have a terrible poker face," The curly haired man across from her returned smoothly in response to her outburst, spreading out his cards along the top of the glossy black table.

Jaiden glared intensely at the hand of cards. Indeed, there was a royal flush, and it was as definite as the smug smirk on the man's face.

"You _cheating_ bastard!" Oh yes, Jaiden was in fact, a sore loser.

"_You're_ the one who wanted to play," replied the male Noah nonchalantly. He was completely calm as Jaiden started in his direction, as if she were going to lunge at him any second.

"It was _your_ decision to play cards!"

"You said, and I quote: 'Hey Tyki, I'm fuckin' bored, entertain me.'" Tyki quoted giving his best imitation of Jaiden herself, which failed miserably. "You did not specify that you _didn't_ want to play cards, and even if you did, you could have objected at the beginning of the game."

"I hate you." Jaiden huffed before falling back into her seat with a angry pout. Then all was quiet.

"Well?" Tyki asked, breaking the silence.

"Well _what_? You won the damn game," She said grudgingly.

"Exactly," He stated, gathering his cards from the table with a single sweep of his hand, a smirk gracing his features. "**Winners** deserve prizes, right?"

Jaiden raised a slender brow at the sheer audacity of Tyki's demand. "You expect me to give you a prize? I'm not giving you shit. _Cheater_."

_She keeps bringing that up_, Tyki noted mentally, amused. "I didn't cheat," He began. "There were no rules in the first place."

Jaiden stared at him wide-eyed as she made a few frustrated syllables resembling the beginnings of swear words before sputtering out, "What are you talking about?!" A perfect word phrase for when one is too mind-boggled to think of a proper retort.

Tyki smirked again as he sauntered up to the girl, close enough for Jaiden to mentally swear at his height advantage over her. "House rules, Jai." In one swift motion, he had her chin between his index finger and thumb, and his lips were upon hers in a chaste kiss.

Before Jaiden could properly react and proceed to murder the Noah, Tyki pulled away just as quickly and disappeared out of the room with a taunting smirk on his face.

The female Noah snarled and stalked off to slaughter the man. "Fuckin' cheating bastard!"

* * *

I'm in a Tyki-fanfic-writting mood.


	36. Unattainable

**Title:** Unattainable

**Who:** Jaiden, Tyki

**Rating:** K+

**Summary: **Apparently Jaiden has a thing for older men.

* * *

**Unattainable**

_Is it suppose to hurt like this?_

Jaiden wondered randomly while the other part of her brain tried to find an answer for her.

_No._

She could accept this answer, since she knew it was true. It was difficult to fall for someone as...unattainable as Tyki Mikk.

Jaiden heard his footsteps from down the hallway and she immediately tensed, Tyki had that effect against her. His mere presence could twist her mind and control her body and he didn't even know it. The footsteps became closer as he walked in the room, and Jaiden could tell he wasn't happy.

"What's up?"

Tyki looked at her, strands of his curly hair covering his face like a curtain, with one swipe he pressed the curls flat against his head. He looked tired, a look Jaiden had been seeing from him lately.

"Damn boy," Was all he muttered and it didn't take Jaiden long to figure out he was talking about Allen Walker. She herself was getting tired just thinking about the Exorcists, they made things so much harder.

She watched him slump onto the sofa, exhausted. Jaiden tensed once more as she thought about comforting him and she quickly shook her head, ridding herself of the idea.

_What the hell am I thinking?_

She tried desperately to dismiss the overly out of character thoughts. He was older then her and this was just a girlish crush that would disappear in a few days. Hell, she was only fourteen and he was twenty-six! There was definitely something wrong with that.

She inwardly sighed. It hadn't mattered if he had kissed her previous times or not, it didn't necessarily mean _anything_. Jaiden was positive that Tyki had kissed plenty of girls, girls far more older and more beautiful then her. She hissed under her breath at the unwanted feelings the man next to her was causing.

"What are you thinking about?"

His voice stopped her thoughts and she blushed suddenly, realizing that he had caught her off guard.

"Nothing important." She mumbled with a frown.

He looked at her with a smug look on his face, "Really?"

"Really," Jaiden replied feeling more and more uncomfortable. It was as if he knew what she was thinking!

He put a hand on the side of her face, turning her face so she could look directly at him.

"Right now I'm thinking of hurting you though," She snarled, slapping his hand away.

He laughed. "I know."

Tyki's face still held that smug look as he placed a gentle kiss on Jaiden's cheek before he walked out of the room and down the hall. Jaiden simply stared blank and empty at the wall in front of her.

_He doesn't love you._

* * *

This is has to be the first time I ever wrote Jaiden actually thinking about a relationship with someone. -gasp!-


	37. Disguise

**Title:** Disguise

**Who:** Jaiden, Road, Jasdebi

**Rating:** K+

**Summary:** Jaiden and Halloween do not mix very well.

**Disguise**

"Jaiden!"

"Hell no."

"Just think of it as a disguise in order to blend!"

"I said no."

"Please?"

Jaiden practically glared death at the offending garment being waved in front of her nose by Road. She wasn't aware though, that this had caused her to go cross-eyed. Despite their best effort, a series of silent snickers escaped the twin's mouths. Fortunately for them, Jaiden was too absorbed in fending off Road to notice.

"Please Jaiden?" Road repeated, "It's the best way to move through the city unnoticed at the moment without encountering any Exorcist," Her attempt to hide her amusement failed, as her statement was interrupted by Jasdebi's snickering. Jaiden's expression turned sour.

"Come on, it's not that bad." Debitto started, smirking. "We're not asking you to be _happy_ or anything. You can keep acting like your usual bitchy self. You'll just look more undead than usual." Jaiden twitched at that comment and her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"It's not going to fuckin' happen."

Jaiden glanced at the other three Noahs warily. The twins were wearing the most ridiculous outfit she'd ever seen. They were basically walking toilet paper. Road at least, was better. Actually, Jaiden thought her outfit looked almost like her usual attire, minus the hat and broomstick.

Though it seemed that Road was quickly transiting from amusement to frustration. She held the broom more tightly now, like a weapon, and Jaiden's eyes widened. Now, Jaiden wasn't one to brag—okay maybe she was, but that's not the point. The point is, Jaiden was never really afraid of anything. But when Road got into one of her moods, she was scarier than death itself. It looked like the outcome of this wasn't going to turn out the way Jaiden wanted it this time. Now she just knew she wasn't imagining it when she saw the amused glint in the Earl's eyes when he assigned them to do this.

Though it seemed very simple to do, so simple, an Akuma could've done it. It was the usual 'find-the-Innocence-and-bring-it-back-to-the-Earl' mission. The Innocence was located in a country that was apparently celebrating a festival of some sorts that would offer them a cover. It was called 'Halloween'. When Jasdebi had heard that costumes and candy were involved they had been ecstatic.

Of course, Jaiden had not been happy. In fact, she'd been more displeased when presented with her 'disguise'. She scowled and snatched the costume from Road's hands, stomping off to change.

Jasdebi and Road exchanged satisfied looks, along with evil grins.

A few minutes later, Jaiden had appeared, with a black cape trailing behind her. The other three curious Noahs circled her, over looking the costume they themselves had picked out for Jaiden. She frowned in irritation as she adjusted the fake fangs that pressed into her lower lip rather uncomfortably. Road stopped, straightened the collar of the cape before stepping back, admiring her work.

"I hate you assholes." Jaiden deadpanned, her eye twitching.

"We love you too," Road stated, giving her a sickly sweet smile in return.

"Hey, at least we don't have to put any make-up on you," Debitto smirked, "Since you're already the pale, sunless, freak that you are. You can pass off as a vampire without the costume."

As soon as those words left his mouth, Jaiden's fist connected to his cheek at the exact same moment.

"Happy Halloween, jackass."

-

-

-

**_Yeah, it's pretty late for Halloween, but what the heck, I posted it._**

**_Happy *Late* Halloween Everyone!!_**

**_- _xMIx  
**


	38. Soda and Sunsets

**Title:** Soda and Sunsets

**Who:** Debitto, Jaiden

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** Cream soda and a Sunset. What more could a girl as for?

**Soda and Sunsets**

She scowled and furrowed her eyebrows when he stole the cream soda from her hand, visibly irritated with how easily distracted a person she could be. He remained uncharacteristically quiet, that smirk stretched across his face as he sipped from the bottle.

Jaiden was glaring at him silently, but then she realized that Debitto wouldn't just give back, being the difficult person he is.

"Hey, dumbass. Give it back—" She was interrupted from her sentence when he suddenly wrapped his hand around her wrist, each finger slowly curling, as the pads of his fingertips brushed against her skin gently giving her chills. He tugged on her arm, pulling her along while still sipping the cream soda, she trailed behind him mostly because he wouldn't let go, and she was curious as to where he was taking her.

It wasn't until she almost bumped into his back at his abrupt stop, that she was able to pause and examine the boy's expression. Debitto looked awfully content as he looked towards the sky, Jaiden blinked, only now noticing that they had left the safe contents of their front yard. Then she looked at the sky, too, and gasped.

"Like it?" He finally spoke, smirking once more as she gawked. "I found this place yesterday."

What Jaiden saw was a vast stretch of land splashed with the beautiful colors of the sunset. Hues of orange, pink, red, purple, and blue covered the, cloud dotted, sky.

"Wow," Was all she could say at the moment.

"Pretty, right?" Debitto tilted his head towards her face as she padded up beside him to stand at the very end of the overhanging cliff he had brought them to.

"Hey...can we...watch it?" Jaiden asked, looking at him awkwardly though her black bangs. He gave a toothy grin, "Why else would I bring you all the way over here?"

"I was hoping to kick you off the damn cliff."

"Tch, the things I do for you."

They both crouched down, sitting themselves in the grass as they let their legs dangle over the edge. With no words at all, he handed her the drink he had taken from her earlier, and she took it, admiring the masterpiece displayed before them.

When she brought the bottle to her lips, she found that the cream soda had a slight twinge to it's taste that it hadn't had before.

-

-

-

_Dedicated to Sophie (yeah, you know who you are. xD) __ and her awesome cream soda for giving me this idea. CREAM SODA FOR THE WIN!!!  
_

_I'm tempted to make a sequel to this. - **xMIx**_


	39. Break the Silence

**Title:** Break the Silence

**Who:** Debitto, Jaiden

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** A very strange relationship, indeed.

**Break the Silence**

Squinting up at the sky, Jaiden's frown seemed to deepen even further as she shifted with a sigh, leaning back against the bars. Most people would have found it awkward, sitting perched on one of the many rungs of a kids' jungle gym, but she didn't care. A perch was a perch, there didn't really seem to be much point in worrying about whether said perch was comfortable or not. At least, that's what Jaiden thought at the moment. Frowning again, she folded her arms behind her head, gray eyes looking to the gray sky overhead. She detested weather like this. Not a storm, not even rain. Just a thick sheet of gray clouds hanging in the sky.

It was one of those days. It was a day that made the memories seem so much more stronger, more visible in her mind. It had been a very long time since any of the Noah had really sat and talked about their past, despite the fact that she knew all too well what was on all of their minds, all the time. The fact that their former lives, no matter how hard they worked, how much they tried, all of that was nothing now. Nothing but faded shadows of the past they could never—would never return to.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the the slight shake of the jungle gym's structure as Debitto's body settled against it a few feet from her, his head resting against the bar beside her feet. She wondered if he was volunteering himself to be kicked in the face the way he put himself there. Not that she had a reason to kick him, but that hardly mattered, seeing as something as stupid as a _reason_ had never stopped her from hurting him before.

Jaiden nudged the side of his head, as a warning more than anything else, in case the bastard was thinking of pulling any stunts with her. Of course, Debitto was the type to do something just to piss her off. It was one of the things she absolutely hated about him. But she knew it was also constant with him, just like his signature arrogant grin, his stupid make-up, and even the way he dragged himself around. In a strange way, Jaiden thought of those constants as..._comforting_.

Debitto smirked at the nudge at his head. He recognized it for what it obviously was—a warning. Or maybe a reassurance; perhaps to him, but more likely to herself, that he was there. That despite the fact that so much of their lives had changed, someone was still _there_. Leaning his head back, he stared up at the sky as well.

"Looks like it's gonna rain."

She nodded while yawning, he was stating the obvious for more of a conversation starter than anything else, and she was well aware he knew it as much as she did. Honestly, if any of the others had seen them like this, sitting quietly beside each other, swears, insults, and scowls gone as if they were never there, they would of thought they were seeing things. Then again, that was why they didn't behave this way around their fellow Noahs. It wasn't as though the others didn't know about the bond between the two. They did, it wasn't hard to figure out. But it was still something they kept hidden, didn't discuss, and didn't display.

It was just naturally like that, always. Not because Debitto really wants to ignore it, or Jaiden pretends it was never there, but because...they just never _needed_ to. They simply just _were_. They just needed what they _had_.

Closing her eyes, Jaiden shifted once more, her hand dropping down to rest on the bar right beside his, but not quite touching.

"Yeah...I hope it rains."

-

-

-

_I tried to be more descriptive. -_ **xMIx**


	40. 3in1: Of Addicting Pleasures

**Title:** Sleeping Face

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** Tyki watches Jaiden sleep.

**Sleeping Face**

A stream of light filtered through the partially opened window across the room, spilling itself across the bed upon the sleeping figures. The oldest of the two stirred, his curly hair a tangled mess as he propped himself up on his elbows, blinking back the sleep from his eyes. That's when Tyki actually noticed the person next to him.

Jaiden's head was nestled comfortably in Tyki's pillow, soft snores were escaping her parted lips. He raised one of his hands, careful not to wake the sleeping Noah, and brushed a few strands of black hair away from her face.

Tyki paused momentarily, further inspecting the girl, and he noted the serene expression on her face. Something that was hardly ever seen. It probably wasn't even meant for Tyki to see, but he had, he held an amused smile.

Jaiden's lips were drawn out to an even line, and occasionally Tyki saw the tip of her tongue with each breath. The normally present scowl lines had faded, they became nearly unnoticeable. Her amber eyes were now concealed behind closed eyelids.

Tyki ran his fingers through her dark locks several times before Jaiden began to stir. Though, instead of waking her, the female Noah continued to sleep, only turning her back to him while grumbling a few choice words that sounded similar to; 'Fuck off.'

Tyki chuckled. Maybe he should wait for Jaiden to wake up before doing that again. For now, he will continue to watch her sleeping face.

* * *

**Title:** Invincible

**Rating:** T (for Jaiden's foulmouth, I suppose.)

**Summary:** Jaiden has a nightmare and goes to Tyki for comfort, though the nightmare isn't the only thing bothering her.

**Invincible**

"It's okay."

"No, it isn't," Jaiden mutters, her tone strangled as she glances at the man sitting beside her.

"It is, Jai. Just breathe; everything is fine now." Tyki runs his fingertips in soothing motions over the girl's back. "Nightmares happen."

Jaiden inhales, her body now required the slow intake of breath to ease her trembling. Her amber eyes try desperately to see the man's face in the inky darkness of the bedroom. "...I'm sorry for waking you."

"Don't worry about it. Though, screaming does tend to be a tad bit annoying in the middle of the night." Tyki then smirks at the younger, who rolls her eyes, already knowing the lewd remark coming next. "Unless it's the pleasurable sort of screaming."

"You just had to ruin the nice moment we were having, didn't you?" Jaiden says tersely, a frown forming on her lips. "Pervert."

Tyki chuckles and wraps his arms around Jaiden's body as a reassuring gesture. "There will be many more nice moments in the future, I'm sure."

"Yeah, for you to ruin, you damn pedophile." Jaiden grumbles, her frown is still present as Tyki now has an amused expression. "Anyway, I'm fine now."

"Really?" Tyki cocks a brow, watching as Jaiden wiggles out of his grasp and hops off his bed, giving him a somewhat annoyed look. "Yeah, really. You don't expect me to sleep with you like a little kid, do you?"

"No, of course not." He says with an amused tone.

She bides her time at the door for a moment before turning to face him once more with such an intense look in her eyes that it makes Tyki shiver under it. "Be careful tomorrow, with the Exorcists I mean, don't take them lightly."

"Don't..." Jaiden swallows, "Don't die." She says dryly, almost helplessly, before exiting the room.

Tyki is silent now, staring at the door where Jaiden once stood.

He already knows that the Noah aren't invincible.

He just wishes Jaiden hadn't realized it so soon.

* * *

**Title:** Tyki's New Game

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** ...You could probably read this drabble faster than a summary.

**Tyki's New Game**

Tyki's eyebrow twitched.

Jaiden gripped the back of the chair, eyes narrowing just a bit.

Both Noahs could hear a clock tick.

Tyki blinked.

Jaiden released her grasp on the chair, smirking smugly at the man. "You lose again, Tyki."

Tyki frowned. He had lost once again to someone who was not only younger than him but was also of a different gender.

Yes, Tyki Mikk, truly sucked at staring contests as well as video games.

Now he wouldn't admit it out loud, no Tyki isn't one to do that, but this irked him greatly.

"Rematch."

"Again?" Jaiden questioned with an arched eyebrow. "You're gonna lose. Besides, this damn game is getting boring."

Tyki's amber eyes glinted and his frowned turned to a smirk as he leaned forward. "How about a different game, then?"

Jaiden could only blush furiously as Tyki's lips brushed against hers.

This is one game Tyki is an expert at.

* * *

**xMIx** - I have nothing to say except that: LOL Jaiden seems tsundere sometimes. Maybe she is a tsunderekko, I don't really know myself. What's your opinion? Oh, and that I haven't done Debitto's '3in1' set, yet. Shocking, right? Hopefully I'll be able to get his out soon.

Other than that, I got a question for you guys? Who do you guys like seeing paired up with Jaiden the most? Tyki, Debitto, or Jasdero? (Or anybody else for that matter? Maybe even both the twins?) That reminds me, I've never done a drabble with Jaiden and Jasdebi (the twins combined into one) Hmm...


	41. 3in1: Of Friendly Dreams

**Title:** Road's Mad Skills

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** Road is able make a person to do whatever she wants, even Jaiden.

**Road's Mad Skills**

"Please!"

Jaiden shook her head and continued to rapidly press the buttons on her gameboy. Before her was a strange sight. Road Kamelot—the Noah of Dream, the only Noah that can truly fuck with your mind—practically on her knees begging the older girl to come outside with her.

"Jaiden, it's a beautiful snowy day. You can't take this away from me!"

Jaiden only shook her head once more, glaring slightly. "I hate babysitting you."

Road, offended by the comment, narrowed her eyes. So that was how she was going to play, huh? Her expression quickly turned to a mischievous grin and without another word, the spiky haired girl snatched the gameboy from Jaiden's hands, dashing outside in the process. Just as Road had expected, Jaiden followed her outside.

"Dammit, Road!" Jaiden shouted, an annoyed look present on her face. "Give it back!"

Road merely stuck her tongue out mockingly before taking off again. Jaiden growled, continuing to chase after the girl while muttering swears under her breath.

By the time Jaiden had finally caught up with Road, their snow tracks had already completely covered the once smooth white surface of the snow. Jaiden smirked triumphantly, knowing she finally had won. That is, until she tripped, on God knows what, really. I mean, she could hardly see anything in the snow.

She fell face first into the cold white powder, and she again cursed, while also feeling a pressure on her back, preventing her from getting up. Jaiden had no doubt in her mind on who was refusing to allow her to get up.

"I don't know why I worry sometimes," Road laughed, tossing the gameboy constantly in her right hand, while her foot rested on Jaiden's back. "I know I'll always get what I want anyways."

"Right, Jaiden?"

"Shut up."

* * *

**Title:** A Meeting of Fate, Perhaps?

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** Jaiden meets a strange girl on a rainy day.

**A Meeting of Fate, Perhaps?**

Jaiden walked the streets quietly with her umbrella. The world, now melted in rain, looked so alien to her. Figures drifted down the sidewalk, passing by her in a flurry, trying desperately to escape the downpour. The booming of thunder sounded off in the distant and Jaiden frowned. It seemed like the storm was going to get worse if she didn't hurry home soon. She stopped at a traffic light, waiting for a chance to cross.

"Excuse me?" Jaiden lifted her umbrella just a bit, coming face to face with a soaking girl about the same age as she. Her purple hair was plastered to her pale face and her clothes were soddened, Jaiden wondered for a short moment why she was outside without an umbrella.

"Hi," The girl's smile was strangely eerie. "Can I share your umbrella? Just until the lights change?"

"I guess," Jaiden shifted slightly and the girl quickly ducked under the umbrella. She immediately began smoothing out her purple hair, giving Jaiden a chance to look at her eyes, they were the same shade as her hair. She was staring at Jaiden, which gave her the most uncomfortable feeling.

A car drove by faster than usual, making water splash onto the pavement, close to their feet. Jaiden found herself enjoying the warmth the girl emitted next to her. The traffic lights were beginning to turn orange.

"Thank you," She said suddenly, Jaiden nodded silently, keeping her eyes distracted by the lights. She could still feel her eyes upon her.

The light turned red and the cars stopped, the green man flashing brightly, signaling it was time to cross. "It'd be nice if I saw you again," The purple eyed girl said, causing Jaiden to glance in her direction. She held a knowing smile, as she dashed across the road, waving back at Jaiden.

Jaiden watched as the mysterious girl met up with a rather large man across the street. He held the strange pumpkin adorned umbrella atop her head as they walked, the girl babbling excitedly to him about something that could not be heard. The man turned his head, flashing Jaiden a smile, who could only blink in bafflement.

"Weird people..."

* * *

**Title:** Cloud Watching

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** Your imagination and clouds. That's all you need for cloud watching, but Road doesn't believe Jaiden has an imagination.

**Cloud Watching**

"Jaiden," Said Noah turned as her name was called. She glanced to the purple haired girl beside her to see that she was staring up at the sky. "Look at those clouds!"

Jaiden looked to where Road pointed, and then shrugged. "What about them? It's not going to rain, if that's what your worried about."

"No," Road sighed nudging Jaiden slightly. "Look at the shapes! Don't they remind you of anything?"

"Are they supposed to?"

"That one looks like a butterfly," Road paused to point in another direction. "And that one reminds me of Sennenko."

Jaiden squinted, trying to see the resemblance between the aforementioned Earl and the fluffy cloud floating above. She didn't see it. "Your imagination must be fuckin' amazing."

"And yours is probably dead from lack of usage." Road commented, with a pout.

"What are you trying to say?" Jaiden's eyes narrowed at the Noah, who only smirked in response. "I'm saying that your unimaginative."

"I have a damn right awesome imagination, thank you very much." Jaiden stated offensively.

"Well, if you really believe you have such a creative mind, than see what you can come up with on that cloud over there." Road pointed randomly above her.

Following where she had pointed, Jaiden looked up, determination in her eyes. Several minutes passed before it hit her.

The cloud looked like Road.

Jaiden blinked in bewilderment, glancing back at the smirking Noah of Dream. "How did you..." She trailed off, deciding it was better not to question it.

Road just laughed at her annoyed expression.

* * *

**xMIx** - All I can say is that I really like writting about their friendship. Seriously. Eventually I'm going to throw Lulubell in, she needs love! (Would you be surprised if I said she's one of my absolute favorites? lolz. Cuz she is. Lulubell is awesome!) Then Road, Lulubell, and Jaiden can have slumber parties. It sounds weird, but yeah. They would be trying to make Jaiden more girly and force her to talk about guys. ...That sounds hilarious. Haha.


	42. 3in1: Of Affectionate Bonding

**Title:** What's With That Smell? (Unusual title, yes? Haha.)

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** There's got to be something different about Jaiden's hair today, Jasdero knows it, he just needs to find out what.

**What's With That Smell?**

Jasdero never really noticed how her hair had smelled, even with all the time that they spent near each other, all he knew was that it smelt like...well, her, obviously.

Strawberries. Jaiden always smelled like strawberries. Which was surprising to Jasdero, considering she seemed like the type of girl who didn't care about her appearance as much as a girl like Road, for instance. He laughed mentally at this. Looks like Jaiden was more girly than she let on.

But than again...

Jasdero stood, staring scrutinizingly at Jaiden's back profile. She leaned back casually into the living room couch, reading the manga she had borrowed from him earlier. She looked normal enough; though her hair was still wet from her shower. But that smell, that different smell. Jasdero sniffed the air.

What was it?

He stepped closer now, sniffing even then, and noticing the change with every inch he grew closer behind her. Was it...?

Maybe.

To prove his theory correct, he leaned in closer, taking careful hold of a few strands of her hair in the process as he breathed in deeply. Jaiden's body tensed and she turned around, a surprise evident in her facial expression as her face was only centimeters away from the blond's.

"...Jas?"

"Ne," He looked at her thoughtfully. "Did you change your shampoo?"

Jaiden blinked, "Eh?"

* * *

**Title:** Flowers

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** Jasdero, Jaiden, and flowers. Yeah, I really got nothing else to say here.

**Flowers**

Jaiden did not care very much for flowers. She never found them fascinating enough to buy them. Not for a friend nor for a deceased family member. It was the fact that she didn't believe flowers could change anything, they were after all, just like any other plant. It's not like they could magically create love or happiness. It was just a plant.

Strangely enough, on a day when she found herself wandering into a meadow with Jasdero, she couldn't help but stop and take in the amazing scenery. That is, until she was tackled over by a strong force. She did a few somersaults before landing flat on her back with an unmistakable laughing blond above her, looking straight into her amber eyes. Jaiden frowned, feeling a throb begin at the back of her head. "What the hell?"

She could practically see the excitement in his eyes as he brought forth a...**flower**?

Of course.

"Isn't it pretty?"

Jaiden closed her eyes, sighing in the process. "It's just a flower, Jas." She opened one eye, staring intently at the blond before her. "It looks pretty now, but it will die sooner or later like everything else in this world."

Jasdero stared at the flower in hand, obviously disheartened, and Jaiden immediately felt guilty for saying anything. She watched as the Noah twin tossed the flower and flopped to the grass without a word.

Later that day, Jaiden couldn't get the saddened face of Jasdero out of her mind. Maybe, to Jasdero, flowers were more than just a plant. Without a moment's hesitation, she left the house in a dash.

The next day, Jasdero grinned widely when he found a lone flower settled nicely on his doorstep. A card was placed next to it, with only two words written on it in neat cursive;

_From Jaiden._

* * *

**Title:** Breakfast

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** Jasdero makes a breakfast of pancakes for Jaiden.

**Breakfast**

Jasdero was actually a good cook, despite his brother being one of the worst. Jaiden found this surprising, but Jasdero seemed to have an endless capacity to surprise her, no matter what the situation was.

He was especially good with pancakes, and thus, he was the most likely person who would cook breakfast. Jaiden was sure this was probably because everyone else managed to literally blow up the kitchen, which could only be possible in the Noah Family household.

"Mornin'!" The blond called enthusiastically from where he stood in front of the stove, holding a spatula, and finally noticing Jaiden in all her pajama glory at the table. She yawned in response, acknowledging him somewhat before staring dully at the empty plate in front of her. Jasdero watched in genuine amusement before returning his attention to the stove and pan.

"Breakfast is almost ready, I just need..." Trailing off in his statement, Jasdero stopped to think, looking around as he did so before his eyes settled on the bag Jaiden was currently using as a pillow.

"Chocolate chips!" He exclaimed, waking Jaiden from her nap, and shocking her back into a sitting position. She glared at him as he took the only makeshift pillow she had from the table, ripped it open, and poured the tiny chips into the batter.

A few minute later, Jasdero had Jaiden's once empty plate now heaped high with pancakes and drizzled with chocolate. "Tah-dah!" The blond exclaimed, raising his hands for added effect as he too sat down to a pile pancakes, chocolate already smeared around his lips.

Jaiden gave the pancakes a deadpan stare.

"Are you trying to make me fat?"

Jasdero nearly choked.

* * *

**xMIx** - Haha, the last one makes me laugh for some reason. Jaiden isn't one to ignore mounds of chocolate-y goodness for the sake of her weight. Ah well, maybe she's just sleepy.


End file.
